Mister Samuray
by Bruja
Summary: Las mujeres estan cansadas de las batallas del pasado, las del presente y las que están aún por llegar, que deciden entre todas, organizar una cruel venganza.
1. Chapter 1

'' MISTER SAMURAY ''

Capítulo 1 – Las decisiones de los hombres...¿aceptan todos?

Era una mañana soleada, tan soleada que hasta te cansaba el solo pensar. Un crujido atrajo el silencio del lugar, ahí se mostró una sombra y abriendo con gran impetú la puerta, salió al exterior cargado de un saco y una palo, listo para desaparecer de este infierno. Su respiración se hacía acelerada, no consiguió dar más de dos pasos cuando alguien le cogió de la solapa de su Gi.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?!...-le preguntó una voz tétrica y oscura como la misma noche..-¡tú te quedas aquí!.

-Snif ¡suéltame!...-le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos...-¡no permitas que me quede aquí, sería demasiado espantoso y podría estar marcado para toda la vida!..-se arrodilló a sus pies y se agarró con fuerza..

-¡Déjame garrapata!...-se movía con dificultad...-¡suéltame pesado!..

Y asi quedaba la pelea. Mientras tanto en el interior del recinto, había otro sujeto atado al árbol, se había quedado dormido por el esfuerzo realizado, había intentado escaparse, pero el carcelero se lo había prohibido...

-¡¿Y por qué no nos vamos todos?!...-le preguntó lloroso...-¡nos escapamos los tres y dejamos a esas brujas solas!...

-¡¿Insinuas que huyamos?!..-vio la afirmación del otro...-¡escúchame cobarde pelirrojo, jamás hubiera creido escuchar la palabra huir!...-acercó su rostro al de su amigo...-casi me convences pero...¡es que si no te devuelvo Megumi se enfada conmigo y ver a tu churry de mal humor es...¡espantoso!!...

Y cogiendolo por la coleta, comenzó a arrastrarlo al interior del dojo, mientras Yahiko seguía durmiendo con una pequeña baba que caía de su boca. Lo tiró de bruces contra el suelo y agarrando otra cuerda lo ató al lado del pequeño, mientras este seguía ajeno a todo. Apretó fuerte el agarre y sentándose a su lado, comenzó a farfullar numerosos improverbios contra todas las personas que se le venían a la mente. Nunca creyó que iban a convencerlo de hacer algo tan...¡horrible! prefería luchar nuevamente contra Shishio u otra interesante pelea, que acceder a los chantajes emocionales de su CHURRY. Bufó y esperó ahí, mientras Kenshin lloraba y seguía llorando, despertando en su proceso al pequeño...

-¡Traidor te has dejado convencer por ese par de hienas desesperadas!...-se retorcía en el árbol...-¡yo no he nacido para hacer semejante espectáculo, soy un luchador!...

-No llames hiena a Megumi, llámale a tu Kaoru...

-¡Chicos!..-obtuvo la atención de los mayores...-¿ya que debéis obedecer a vuestras chicas...que me hace obedecerlas a mi?¡yo no estoy enamorado de ellas, es más, son muy viejas y encima pellejas!...

Un objeto salió volando desde una distancia enorme y hacía diana en el rostro del pequeño, consiguiendo que quedará durante un buen rato inconsciente. Ambos hombres tenía los ojos enormes, las mujeres tenían una puntería de oro...

-¡¿Por cierto que tal le irá a Aoshi?!..-preguntó Sanosuke observando el cielo...

-Pues sabiendo de sobras como es...-observó a su amigo..-estará con sus kodachis preparado para la batalla...

Y efectivamente, el ninja más guapo de todos estaba con su traje de pelea y sus kodachis y enfrente de él estaba la ninja, con sus cuchillas. Se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, sin vacilar por un solo segundo, el viento pasaba por su alrededor como si fuera una fuerza invisible incapaz de hacerlos retroceder en su empeño. Los ojos azules y hermosos de Aoshi estaban penetrando el alma de la chica, que por algunos momentos en su interior estaba vacilando en hacerle participar en ese plan. Sabía por carta que sus amigas habían convencidos a los del dojo, pero convencer a Aoshi de algo que no quiere hacer era...una misión imposible y encima peligrosa...

-Misao no pienso hacer eso, así que sácatelo de la cabeza...-amenazó con rabia...-¿o prefieres luchar contra mí? sabes de antemano que te ganaría...

-¿Me harías daño?..-le preguntó...-¿harías daño a la mujer que amas?...

-No...-vio la sonrisa de la chica...-pero si me obligas si...

Okina estaba con una pañuelo mientras que los demás ninjas observaban esa absurda pelea. Estaban a punto de pelear por un absurdo comentario, que llegó a sus límites. El anciano estaba llorando mientras se tomaba una taza de té con sus galletas de fibra. Tenía la tensión muy alta. Justo en ese momento, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron hacía su enemigo. En ningún momento Aoshi usaba sus kodachis, solo las utilizaba de escudo, conocía muy bien los movimientos de su amada y no estaba dispuesto a perder, aunque le infligiera un poco de dolor. En cambio Misao estaba un tanto frustada, no encontraba ningún hueco para lanzárselas, era increíble la protección. La pequeña se tropezó consigo misma y cayó de espaldas al suelo, en ese momento, el ninja se tiró encima de ella y haciéndole presión, impidió que se levantará...

-No voy a hacerlo Misao, has perdido...-le susurro dulcemente en la oreja...-no pienso hacer el payaso...

-¡Hazlo por mí!..-le expresó nuevamente...

Le negó. Sentía mucho hacerle daño. Pero ante todo estaba su honor. Jamás aceptaría eso, era imperdonable para su ser. Aunque esos palurdos del dojo si lo hicieran..él ¡no!. La pequeña Misao se levantó mientras era ayudada por su amado, y agarrándose de su cuello le besó con pasión, a esté le pilló desprevenido y no supo que hacer, pero rápidamente los labios de la joven pasaron a los lóbulos de su oreja y con un mordisquito tierno y sensual, el cuerpo del joven tembló, estaba reaccionando a esta tierna caricia...

-Si lo haces por mí, te prometo que después de esto tendrás más fuegos artificiales y te haré un privado...-sonrió con picardía, ante la cara desencajada de Aoshi...-¡tú me haces ese favor y yo te realizo el mismo favor!...

Los ojos azules de Aoshi la observaron detenidamente...¿Cómo negarse ante una propuesta como esta? ¿cómo se podía negar a tener la piel de su amada con la suya?. El joven agarró el rostro de la chica y besándola con más pasión...

-Trato echo mi pequeña Misao...-y la bajó, para darse la vuelta y entrar en el interior de la casa, ante las caras de interrogación de los demás, que no se explicaban lo que había pasado, aunque el anciano se moría de ganas por saberlo...-¡no preguntéis por qué no tendréis respuesta!...-y entró.

Mientras tanto Misao los observó y con los dos signos de vistoria...

-Ja...ante un beso y unas cuantas caricias cualquier hombre se deshace...-y saltó...-prepárate Kaoru que mi Aoshi será el mejor.

Nuevamente los dejó a todos con más interrogaciones que antes. Ajeno a todo esto, una mujer bella, con los cabellos recogidos y un kimono juvenil, vio la puerta de un despacho, donde ponía "Fugita Goro", paso olímpicamente de tocar la puerta y con decisión la abrió, el dueño del despacho estaba por echarla la bronca cuando...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...-le contesté de mala forma...

-He venido a verte..-le contestó con el mismo tono...-¿qué pasa, no puedo venir?¿me estás prohibiendo la entrada?...

El lobo la observaba detenidamente, con la mirada más cruel que ponía a todos los indeseables, pero ella ni se inmutaba, al contrario, se sentó en la silla y bostezó largamente, colocó su bolso en la mesa del Lobo y cruzándole los brazos...

-¡¿Dónde está Cho?!...

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?...-le preguntó con un interés extraño...-¡últimamente preguntas mucho por él!

-He venido a invitarle a cenar a casa...¿qué pasa, no puedo?...-le preguntó con diversión...-¡es mi casa!

-¡Y la mía!..-le contestó...-¿dime lo que quieres Tokito?

-¡Está bien Lobito mío!..-le dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó de la silla y tirandose encima de él, consiguió que Saito ganará unos lindos colores...-mi querido lobito mío, quiero proponerte un trato muy especial y lindo..snif! me lo debes cariñito mío...

Ante tantas palabras tiernas, el pulso del Lobo ganaba espacios agigantados y su rostro serio y como una piedra, estaba de color rojo. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Cho, pero al ver esa tierna imagen del matrimonio de Lobos pues...¡echo media vuelta y se largó! Bueno al menos eso intentó, pero la mujer le alzó la voz.

-¡Cho espera!..-se levantó del cuerpo de su maridito...-he venido a invitarte a comer..¿quieres?...

-Que buena que es usted señora...-le contesto suavemente...-aun no sigo entendiendo como se ha casado con un hombre tan...rastrero como Saito...

-¡Ay!no digas eso..-se puso colorada...-mi lindo Lobito no es tan malo como quiere aparentar, es un corderito..¿verdad cariño?..-se giro para verlo, aunque observó que su rostro estaba contraído por la vergüenza...-¡¿a que vienes?!...

-¡Claro señora!...

-¡No Tokito, él no viene a cenar a casa..se está volviendo una rutina!...-le respondió seriamente...

-A las 8:00 en casa...

-¡¿Qué no me oyes?!¡¡he dicho que no!!..-le gritó con rabia, consiguiendo que Cho temblará, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó...-¡Tokito te estoy hablando!..-la mujer se giró y con fuego en sus ojos, la pareja se mantuvo en una guerra, una sangruienta guerra en la cual debía disputarse el puesto de ganador...al final...-¡esta bien!..-se tiró en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Has visto que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar mi Lobito!..-sonrió para lanzarle un beso...-nos vemos más tarde en casa y os propongo un trato...-y le guiño el ojo.

Y se largó, ante la rabia interior del Lobo, que siempre perdía cuando a su mujer se le metía algo en la cabeza. Mientras tanto Cho pensaba y seguía pensando..

"-¿Un trato? Mmm ¡que sospechoso!...¿no será que...¡ostras!?..-se puso blanco..-¿es una proposición indecente?..¡pero que señora más calenturienta!..-se puso rojo y comenzaba a babear...-¡quiere hacer un trio! Genial...verla desnuda y...¡que asco! A Saito también...¡no me van los chicos, no soy Kamatari!"...-seguía en sus divagaciones, sin prestarle atención a los ojos penetrantes del Lobo que lo observaban con maldad y...con ganas de asesinarlo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - La unión hace a la fuerza...¡a por ellos!

En Tokio, donde exactamente se encontraban el dojo de los huérfanos, efectivamente, el dojo Kamiya. Estaban tomando el té con sus pastas. Las mujeres sonreían en son de triunfo, y los hombres...bueno, ellos estaban de morros, habían caídos como unos vulgares insectos en las telarañas de las "Arañas" más peligrosas de todos los tiempos. Y Yahiko, bueno el jovencito tenía el ojo morado y algo hinchado, producto de un misterioso objeto que salió de la nada. Un ruido en el exterior del patio, les llamó la atención, ante ellos se presentaba una paloma, con una carta atada a su pata...

-¡Ostras es un mensaje de Misao!..-exclamó con júbilo Kaoru...-¡espero que lo haya conseguido!...

-¡¿Conseguido que cariño?!..-le preguntó Kenshin..-¿convencer Aoshi? mmmm querida mía, ya sabemos como es y cuando no quiere hacer nada no hay manera de convencerlo...

-Pero si no lo intentas no lo consigues...-le corrigió Megumi...-las mujeres tenemos mucho poder de convicción...

-En esos estoy de acuerdo contigo doctora mía..-masculló el luchador al morder una galleta..-¡Yahiko no te enamores nunca, las mujeres son una perdición irresistible!.

-Mujeres...mmmm son un peligro..-murmuro Yahiko al tomarse su té...

La jovencita, es decir, la dueña del dojo. Se levantó con violencia y mirando a Megumi sonrió, la "zorra" se emocionó y se unió a la alegria...

-¡Aoshi a caído!...-grito Megumi...-¡la pequeña Misao lo ha conseguido!...

-¡¿Que?¿como?!..-se preguntaron los chicos...

Kenshin se levantó y agarró con fuerza la carta de Misao y en letras grandes aparecía como el bloque de hielo había caído, las mujeres se sumaban un punto a su favor. Sanosuke estaba horrorizado y Yahiko, bueno, el chiquillo bufó.

-¡Que suerte que tenemos!...-dijo Kaoru aunque...-¡ostras! ahora que participa Aoshi, seguro que gana...con lo guapo y atlético que es no me extraña...

-¡Es cierto, es muy guapo con esa apariencia misteriosa!..-exclamó Megumi.

-Ejem...Megumi..¿con quién estás saliendo?..¿con Aoshi o conmigo?...bueno yo diría que yo soy tu novio no ese petardo de ninja atormentado..¡así que me debes apoyar a mi!..-le dijo celosamente el luchador..

-¡Los celos a flor de piel!..-exclamó Yahiko.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su amada y abrazándole con fuerza...

-¡Ay mi Kaoru con lo guapa y hermosa que es!..-le acaricia el cabello...-tú sabes que yo voy a ganar...

-Chantajista emocional..-susurro Yahiko...-el amor te hace cometer locuras..

Y asi continuaron. Sonriendo con las victorias que estaban consiguiendo a su favor, aunque ahora solo les faltaba la aceptación de otros hombres...¿lo conseguirá su espía?. Un joven corría como si llevara el alma del diablo encima de él, aunque en cierta forma podría decirse eso. El joven sudaba muchísimo, atravesaba el pasto con rapideza y todo para no ser alcanzado por ese "diablo".

En Kyoto, la pequeña ninja estaba realmente feliz, había conseguido convencer a su amado, así que acabando de hacer sus tareas, se dirigió a la habitación del joven, abrió al puerta y ahí, enfrente de la ventana se encontraba meditando. Se acercó con sigilo y abrazándolo por detrás..

-Te quiero...

-No creas que se me va a olvidar el trato que hemos echo..-le comento con una sonrisa...-verte danzar solo para mí es una de mis grandes ilusiones...-se giró y abrazándola...-y también debes saber que te quiero con locura...

-Ya lo sé..-le da un ligero beso...-pero debemos partir ya al dojo Kamiya, es en Tokio donde se celebra el certamen de los Misters...

Y comenzaron a andar, con un nuevo rumbo y nuevo destino...el certamen de Misters. La cena en la casa de Saito era de lo más tranquila y silenciosa, salvo en la mente de Cho, algo pervertida pero que pronto tendría la respuestas a esas falsas ilusiones. Cuando terminaron de comer, la mujer les trajo un rico postre, los ojos perspicaces del Lobo sospecharon de algo, jamás su bella y encantadora esposa traía un postre de semejante sabor, aunque si realizaba esto, significaba que la mujer quería algo a cambio.

-¡¿Que quieres Tokito?!...

-¡¿Como puedes sospechar de mí?!..-se hizo la ofendida...-con lo que yo te quiero..-fingió las lágrimas ante los ojos serios de su esposo, al final se dio por vencida...-¡está bien Lobito mío!...

-¡Deja de llamarme Lobito delante de la gente, en privado te lo consiento!..-se quejó Saito...

-Verás Lobito..-ignoró su comentario...-quiero proponeros un trato y tú me lo debes, hace tiempo que me prometistes algo y quiero que me lo cumplas...

-¡¿Yo?!¿cuando fue eso, no me acuerdo?¡no me mientas!...

-¡No te miento!...-se defendió...-¡es cierto que me lo prometistes y lo vas a cumplir..de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas!...

-¡Je! me río de tus amenazas, he tenido peores...-sonrió con triunfo.

Cho observaba la discusión de la pareja, hubiera deseado irse, pero la mano de Tokito presionaba con fuerza la suya y hacer un movimiento brusco contra esta mujer, podría significar la muerte o en todo caso, la vergüenza para su honor. La mujer le trajo un pergamino enrollado y clavándoselo en el rostro de su genial maridito...

Lo vio. Le horrorizaba eso.

-¡¿Que has echo Tokito?!..-se levantó furioso...-¡no solo tienes el orgullo de ignorar mis comentarios en cuanto a la forma de llamarme en público que hasta eres capaz de hacer que mi honor se vaya al pique publicando en el periódico mi mote!..-estrujo el pergamino...-¡como te atrevas a hacerme esto, te mató!...

-¡¿Tú a mí?!...-se levantó de la misma forma...-¿crees que te tengo miedo?¡por favor Lobito, jamás te he tenido miedo por la sencilla razón de que no me asustas, puede que a los demás si, pero yo te conozco mejor que todos y...-se acercó al oido de su Saito...-me haces el favor y a cambio...hacemos una visita turística por los rincones del placer..¿que me dices?

Ahora él era el sorprendido, le estaba proponiendo algo que a él le interesaba muchísimo. Se sentó y asintió con la cabeza.

-He ganado...-sonrió con victoria, y girándose hacía el ayudante de su marido...-muy bien, vas a participar en el certamen de misters que hay en Tokio dentro de 5 días, es una orden, ya que me lo debes después de estar invitándote día tras día, cumples tu trato y la deuda de dinero que tienes te la perdono...

-¡¿QUE?!¿solo me invitabas para eso?¿o sea que si no participo te tengo que pagar la comida?¡véase semejante caso, cuando invita a una persona no es para que luego te tenga de devolver el dinero!...¡usted es muy pesetera!...-puso morros y cruzó los brazos...-¿que pasa si no lo hago?.

-¡Que irás a la cárcel, me montaré un trola de que intentastes sobrepasarte conmigo y viendo tu historial delictivo que tienes, te condenarán a muerte y desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra...asi que..¿tú eliges?!...

No podía creerse lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía por que estaba casada con Saito, ambos eran tal para cual, igual de chantajistas y sucias personas. Bufó y asintió con desgana, prefería eso que desaparecer, aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas en esta vida y quería tener descendientes, aunque viendo el camino que estaba tomando, dudaba mucho que tubiera un rol paterno. La mujer aplaudío y comenzó a comerse el postre, ante las caras de fastidio de los hombres. La noche cegaba tanto Tokio como Kyoto y alrededores, así que el ninja encendió una fogata mientras abrazaba a la chica, estaban absortos en las llamas de ese fuego. El frío estaba presente en esa hermosa noche...

-Sabes una cosa Aoshi...-le habló la joven..-tengo miedo de que a causa de ese certamen de misters, las mujeres empiecen a perder los papeles contigo y que encuentres a una mujer más bella que yo y me dejes...

-¡¿Y por qué piensas eso?!..-la estrechó con más fuerza...

-Verás..-pronunciaba con dificultad...-vas a ser el más guapo de todos los que se presenten y tengo miedo de que entre ese día, te fijes en otra chica...

Le dio un beso a sus cabellos, para luego sonreir. Él jamás haría eso, su Misao era la única que había en su corazón y siempre sería eso. Le dio la vuelta y besándola con pasión, comenzó a acariciarla...

-¡Nunca te dejaría por otra, antes me mataría!...-la abrazó fuertemente...-quiero que recuerdes esto, te amo más que a mi vida misma...no quiero que pienses que te voy a dejar por otra, cuando no hay ninguna mejor que tú...

Y así continuaron abrazados.

En un bosque muchísimo más lejano, el mismo joven que practicaba el atletismo como única salvación a su pellejo, seguía en su gran apogeo. Huía del diablo en persona o mejor dicho, disfrazado de mujer...perdón nuevamente el travesti . A ese viejo camarada o como quieras llamarlo, le estaba haciendo la vida imposible y solo deseaba vivir en paz.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!...-suplico el joven...-necesito una inspiración divina...

Y así continuó corriendo, debía encontrar al Kenshin Gumi...necesitaba ayuda y ellos eran los mejores en estas grandes modalidades.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

Capítulo 3 - Reunión de familiares o lo que es lo mismo...¡nos vamos al infierno!

Era una hermosa mañana de calor, los pájaros cantaban y las nubes se levantaban...y ahí, entre la llegada a la "base" un joven de cabellos cortos y ojos azules muy penetrantes, como el mismo mar, se paraba enfrente de ese lugar catastrófico.

Entrecerró su mirada y observó a la joven que residía su cabeza en su brazo fuerte y suspiro, con mucha desgana, pero con fuerza. Quería echarse atrás, pero rápidamente se acordaba del trato que había echo con SU Misao y una sonrisa le invadía por completo, era un sucio plan, pero al fin y al cabo había conseguido algo...¡que él se presentará a ese estúpido desfile de modelos!. Abrió el pomo de la puerta y nada más entrar, fueron arrollados por otras dos fieras. Muy conocidas como la " zorra " y la "mapache".

-¡Misaooooooo!...-gritó Kaoru de alegría...-¡que bueno que lo conseguistes!...

-¡¿Acaso lo dudabaís?!...-les preguntó con una sonrisa mostrando el signo de la victoria...-yo la líder de los Oniwashuu ha conseguido que su "nene"(un mote muy cariñoso) participe en ese juego de chicos guapos...

-¡Nosotras también hemos conseguido que los nuestros jueguen!...-empieza a reír la doctora...-las mujeres somos la Number One...¡viva el derecho de la mujer!...

Y con todas esas enormes calificaciones de poder que el trío calavera tenía en su Ego, saltaron de alegría, ante la mirada asustadiza de los jóvenes. Salvo Aoshi que parecía inerte ante lo que su amada comentaba. Los otros jóvenes se acercaron cautelosamente al ninja y observándolo detenidamente...

-¡¿Que condiciones has puesto para participar en este absurdo juego?!...-le preguntó el pelirrojo con la escoba...

-¿Que te hace pensar que he echo eso?...-le preguntó de la misma manera..-escucha Himura por Misao hago lo que sea...

-¡Hasta jugar al mister!..-comento Sanosuke, ocasionando un leve temblor del ninja...-¿que has pedido a cambio?¡puedes decírnoslo para eso estamos los amigos!...

-O los chafarderos...-concluyó el ninja serio...-no abriré mi boca...

-Entonces...¿es sexual verdad?..-preguntó Yahiko consiguiendo la atención de los tres chicos...-eres igual que estos dos, a ellos también les han ofrecido esa alternativa a cambio de jugar a las bellezas y tú has caído en la trampa...¡que fácil es encasquetaros las cosas!...-cruzó los brazos antes las miradas llenas de odio, las mejillas colorados y los puños apretados de la fuerza...-cuando una mujer os pide una cosa y no queréis hacerla..la última alternativa que tienen es pedirla a cambio de una noche nocturna muy movidita y como saben que caéis pues...¡dejan esa opción la última cosa!...¡que predecibles sois!...

Y recibió, tan fuerte que el niño se desmayó por completo. Había dado en el clavo, y para que no siguiera con su psicoanálisis pues...¡decidieron finalizarlo por completo!. Las mujeres se reunieron entre susurros y miraditas llenas de poder hacía los jóvenes que retrocedían con cada acción, salvo Aoshi que parecía que no le afectaba nada. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa cuadrada...no redonda, no estaban en Camelot.

Kaoru trajo Té, obtuvo la mirada de todos...

-Tranquilos no lo he echo yo, ha sido Kenshin...

Uf! suspiraron todos y bebieron ante los morritos de la dueña del dojo, que fue acunada por los brazos fuertes aunque delgados de su pelirrojo. El silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que...

-¡¿Y bien, explicarnos de que va el asunto de los modelos?!..-preguntó Aoshi con los ojos cerrados...-no tenemos tiempo que perder...-soltó secamente...

-Tendrás que esperar Aoshi- san...-contesto Megumi...-tiene que llegar otra persona con sus perritos falderos..-dijo con una sonrisa, con la que observó a las demás mujeres y estallaron de risa...

-¡Chicas..¿que nos hemos perdido?¿o que tiene tanta gracia?!...-preguntó Sanosuke con intriga...

-Ya lo veréis...-soltó Kaoru para seguir riendo...

En eso llegó Yahiko y se sentó con los jóvenes, también millones de interrogantes se le formaron en la mente, pero prefirió primero llenar la barriga y preguntar después. Nuevamente el silencio reinaba en la sala, hasta que...

-¡Yuju chicas!..-gritó una voz femenina. Todos se giraron para verla y nadie sabía quién era, bueno los chicos no...-¡ya estamos aquí!...

-¡¿Quiénes son?¿y sobretodo a que se refieren?!..-preguntó Kenshin...

Cuando la dos figuras se dejaron ver con un tono carmesí a cada lado de la mejilla, los chicos casi se desmayan por completo. Rápidamente un agujero negro los estaban atrayendo a la peor de todas sus pesadillas...

-¡Saito!..-gritaron los chicos...

-Me vais a gastar el nombre..-soltó el susodicho con un cigarrillo...

-¡Y Cho!¿que pasa os habéis olvidado de mí?...-preguntó molesto...

-¿Como nos vamos a olvidar de la cabeza de escoba?..-le preguntó irónicamente el luchador...

Estaban a punto de lanzarse para luchar cuando alguien carraspeó y volvieron a su estado normal, es decir, vigilándose detenidamente.

-¡¿Y bien...podéis explicarnos de que va el asunto?!...-preguntó Aoshi molesto...

-Tienes razón nene...-le contestó su Misao...-resulta que Saito y Cho participan al juego de los modelos...

-En eso nos hemos dado cuenta pero...¿por que?..-preguntó Yahiko...-¡¿y usted quién es?!...

-¡¿YO?!...-alzó la voz la mujer misteriosa...-soy Tokito la esposa de Hajime Saito y mi Lobito juega a este juego...

-¡¿LOBITO?!...-repitieron todos con una sonrisita...

-¡Tokito no empieces!...-le regaña su marido...

-Decidimos todas las mujeres en plan de venganza que era hora de que hicierais algo por nosotras...-sigue explicando Megumi...-estamos hartas de que siempre nos metáis en problemas, en luchas y demás tonterías vuestras ocasionadas por vuestros juegos infantiles del pasado..-sigue explicando ante la afirmación de las mujeres...-así que nos pusimos de acuerdo todas y tramamos el plan de haceros pagar muy caro vuestras tonterías...

-Mmmmm ¿y yo que pinto en esto? resulta que cuando hacían el indio todos estos, yo ni siquiera existía, es más, mis padres no me habían ni creado y ni siquiera pensaban en mí..-explica Yahiko...

-Por que te lo has ganado a creces...-le dijo Kaoru ante la sorpresa del niño...-siempre haciendo el ganso con estos indios...¡pues ala a jugar con ellos!...

-Sois crueles..-soltó Kenshin...-sois muy malas, seréis castigadas por esta maldad...

-¡No nos asustas!..-afirmó la ninja...-así que deja de amenazar...

-Mmmmm..¿Tokito verdad?...-le preguntó Sanosuke...-¿como has conocido a estas hienas psicópatas?..-recibió un guantazo de su bella mujercita...-perdón...a estas simpáticas doncellas...

-Por que mi Lobito me ha hablado mucho de vosotros...-soltó con una sonrisita para engancharse al brazo de su maridito "tierno"...

-Lo veas por donde lo veas...que le llame Lobito delante de nosotros se hace muy extraño..-susurro Kenshin...

-Dímelo a mi Himura, que hasta suena como si fuera un corderito...cuando es más malo que un bicho..por eso dicen que la mala hierba nunca muere...-le contestó Cho.

-¡¿Que le ha contado de nosotros?!...-le preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa...

-Que parecéis el dojo acogida o que es lo mismo recogeis a las personas de la calle...-sigue sonriendo...-que sois muy pesados y gritones, que no os aguanta, que os odia mucho a todos y que ójala estuvierais muertos...

-Que amabilidad...-soltó Sanosuke.

Pero ni se inmuto el Lobo, era la verdad, o al menos se creía que era cierto. Aoshi, observó a la mujer del policía, la verdad es que era extraña, que alguien estuviera con semejante ser era de alguien con mucho poder espiritual.

-Tan simpático como siempre, es lo mismo que sentimos nosotros por él...o al menos yo, tampoco lo aguanto y lo odio mucho...-dijo el ninja...-así que no es el único que siente eso..

-Muy amable Shinomori...-respondió el Lobo...-no podía esperar menos de ti...

-Y yo más de ti...-le contó en el mismo tono el ninja...

El pelirrojo se puso en medio, sabía que si seguían en ese tono, las cosas iban a ponerse peores. Así que era preferible que fuera el árbitro en estos momentos. Todos entraron en el interior de la sala y...

-Muy bien..¿nos explicáis de que va el juego?:.-suelta Cho...

-Dentro de 3 días se celebrará un desfile de modelos en el centro de la ciudad y os hemos inscrito...-comentaba Kaoru, ante la mirada petrificada de todos...-ese desfile consta de 3 sectores el primero es de: trajes de baño...-nuevamente se horrorizaron...-el segundo: traje de noche...-se normalizaron...aunque un poquito...-y el último..es de: pijamas...-aquí si que se levantaron de golpe todos, ante lo que se estaban imaginando...-no sabemos en que orden irán, pero eso son las pruebas...

-¡¡Estáis locas!!...-estalló el luchador...-¡¡no pienso disfrazarme de idiota!!...

-Si ya lo eres...-concluyó Aoshi...

El luchador lo miraba con resentimiento...

-Te vas a quedar ciego cerebro de guisante y el bloque de hielo tiene razón...-continua el Lobo...

-¡Tú a callar Lobito!...-acabó en burla el luchador...

Se iba a lanzar cuando Cho le agarró de la pierna.

-Habéis aceptado jugar..-le dijo Megumi...

-Yo no...-dijo Cho...-a mi me ha obligado Tokito, si no juego me hace pagarle toda la comida que me he zampado siempre que me ha invitado...¿como te tragas eso?...

-Pues como siempre haces, eres un cerdo comiendo...-le dijo Saito.

-Estas son la reglas y debéis jugar a ellas...-les dijo Misao.

Suspiraron con resignación. Cada una de ellas haría de juez, estarían ensayando durante estos 3 días en los cuales se iban a enfrentar a la peor batalla de todas.

-¡¿Y si ganamos?!...-preguntó Kenshin...-¿que obtenemos nosotros de vosotras?...

-¡Eso!...-dijo Yahiko.

Las cuatro mujeres se observaron detenidamente y nuevamente sonrieron.

-Nada...

-¡¿Nada?¿como que nada?!..-gritó Sanosuke...-¿por qué no?...

-Te lo hemos dicho cariño...-le dijo su doctora...-es una venganza por enfrentarnos a vuestras estúpidas luchas de machitos...además...-le guiña el ojo..-¿que más quieres que te haga por la noche?...

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Mientras que los hombres bajaron la cabeza, ellos también habían aceptado ese chantaje sexual...salvo 2.

-Lo sabía chantaje sexual, esto nunca falla...-susurro Yahiko.

-No vale, yo no obtendré nada de esto...si no pagar una deuda de comida...-murmuró Cho.

Y así se quedaron los demás, más rojos que tomates. Que tierno es ver a Aoshi así..¿no? debían irse pronto a la cama, por que mañana empezaría el juego de los modelos y tenían que tener muchas energías y las mandíbulas descansadas, por que las risas no iban a parar...bueno esto las mujeres, los hombres enfurruñados. Las habitaciones estaban habitadas por dos personas, entre parejas, salvo Cho y Yahiko que tuvieron que ser forzosamente obligados...

· Habitación A...(Kenshin y Kaoru)...

El pelirrojo estaba sentados en el futón dándole la espalda a su bella mujercita, estaba de morros y no podía evitarlo, le había apuñalado por la espalda, le había traicionado y encima le había gustado...

-¡¿Kenshin que te ocurre?!...-pero no le respondió...-¿estás molesto con el juego de modelos?...-solo gruñó...-¡que tonto eres!...-nuevamente gruñó con más fuerza...-es un castigo simple, debéis aceptarlo ya que nos habéis hecho pasar muy malas épocas...

-Pero yo no lo hacía adrede...-le dijo...-no tengo la culpa de que quieran hacerme daño y a las personas que me importan...-soltó tristemente...-pero apuntarme a ese juego de modelos y tener que enterarme de la peor forma...

-¡¿Y como te has enterado?!...da la misma forma que Sanosuke..-le abrazo por la espalda...-por favor hazlo por mí...

-Y lo hago por ti...-le dijo...-y no me refiero sobre el chantaje sexual, eso no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa...

-Lo sé y por eso eres el mejor.

Y se besaron. Más fuertemente y lleno de pasión y...(Eso os lo dejo para vuestra imaginación)

· Habitación B...Sanosuke y Megumi.

La doctora estaba curándole nuevamente la muñeca a su novio. A parte de gruñir por el dolor, también lo hacía por la sucia jugada de su "zorra". Las mujeres son odiosas...

-¡¿Y que piensas hacerme como premio por jugar a modelos?!...

-No te lo voy a decir tonto , así que cállate y no preguntes más que te quedas sin nada..-le soltó con seriedad...-siempre pensando en lo mismo y nunca piensas en mí...

-Claro que pienso en ti cariñito...-le sonríe y la mujer está embobada...-siempre que estamos en ese momento pienso en ti...-¡plaff! guantazo y pellizco en la mano mala...-¡auch! Que es una broma...

-Snif snif...-llora, bueno finge..pero duele que te suelte esa tonería...-no me quieres y eres malo, y me has dicho una cosa muy mala...

-No llores mi doctora, no quiero verte así sabes que no lo aguanto...-la abraza con fuerza...-yo siempre estoy pensando en ti y si no lo hiciera es señal de que estoy muerto, mis huesos se mueren por ti y todo mi ser te ama con locura, así que no quiero que te pongas de esa manera..

Y también se besaron y...(sigan con la imaginación).

· Habitación C ...Saito y Tokito...

Ejem...¿qué decir de estos?(también que fluya la imaginación)

· Habitación D... Aoshi y Misao...

A diferencia de las demás parejas, estos yacían dormiditos y abrazados. Habían jugado a una partida de damas y habían estado meditando, se habían besado y acariciado y al final de tanto juego, decidieron dormir... ya tendrían tiempo para estas cosas, por que no todo consiste en placer.

· Habitación de repudiados... Cho y Yahiko

Los pobres repudiados estaban haciendo una guerra de almohada, miles de plumas volaban por los aires de la habitación y grandes carcajadas resonaban en todos lados. Pegaban brincos y zancadillas, lucha de sumos y lucha profesional...todas las modalidades que conocían y algunas nuevas que se inventaban y...así pasaron toda la noche, entre risas y juegos...

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra saber que os gusta la historia y espero que sigais haciendolo. Muchos saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

**Capítulo 4 - Empieza el emparejamiento y la revolución de los hombres...**

Era una mañana bastante cálida y el cantar de los pájaros despertaron a todos, sin excepción alguna..mejor dicho con algunas excepciones...El luchador tenía la almohada pegada a la cabeza y roncaba, el pequeño Yahiko junto con Cho estaban abrazados y roncaban ruidosamente, los únicos chicos que estaban de pie, era Aoshi que se encontraba meditando, Saito que fumaba como un cajetero y hablaba con su bella esposa y Kenshin, bueno, este siempre hacía lo que mejor se le daba...¡cuidar de la casa! tendía la ropa, lavaba los platos, barría el porche y todo bajo la atenta mirada de su amada que estaba embobada.

Las mujeres, mejor dicho, las únicas que estaban sin hacer nada, tenían un nuevo cometido. Despertar aunque fuera a golpes a los dormilones. Primero entraron en la habitación de Sanosuke, de puntillas y con una agilidad increíble por parte de la doctora, le taparon la nariz y vertiendo el agua en el interior de la boca del luchador...este se levantó...

-¡Cof cof cof!¿os habéis vuelto locas?...-tosía como un desesperado...-¡casi me matas...¿para eso quieres un novio, para eliminarlo como si fueras una víbora negra?!...

-No exageres...-se molesto la doctora...-todos llevamos horas despiertos y vosotros sois unos holgazanes, así que a levantarse que empieza el día del entrenamiento de modelos...

-¡No!..-se volvió a echar en la almohada, pero está vez, la comadreja sacó un cubo y se lo tiró de golpe, ante la risas de la doctora y los gruñidos del luchador...-¡ya voy!...-se desperezó..

En dos minutos estaban paradas enfrente de la habitación de los solteros, los vagos, los egocéntricos...vamos, el eslabón perdido. Una sonrisa inundaba el rostro de las mujeres.

-Estos son dos...-susurro la comadreja..-hay que ser más duras que antes...

-¡Lo sé!...-murmuró...-sin piedad, sin compasión...frialdad a tope...

Y abrieron la puerta, ahí abrazados, con las plumas de las almohadas tiradas por todas partes y con pruebas de que ayer jugaron con bastante rudeza, se deslizaron por la habitación de sus presas, primero se pararon enfrente de Cho y haciendo un puño con su mano, la doctora lo depositó en pleno rostro...ocasionando...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-gritó de dolor...-¿quién me ha despertado?..-se giró para verlas...-¡hay otras formas de despertar a la gente y no rudamente!...

-¡A callar!..-le grito Misao...-¡llevamos horas esperándoos y vosotros dormiis!

-¡Dormimos por que hay sueño...¿si no, por que se hará?!...

-¡Cállate sabelotodo!..-le golpeó la doctora...-¡vete a fuera, que hay que despertar al pequeñito!...

Esta vez fue el turno de la comadreja, se acercó al rostro del pequeño y estirándole de la oreja, aspiró y...

-¡DESPIERTATE YAHIKOOOO!...

-¡Nos atacan!...-gritó al incorporarse de un salto y respirar agitadamente...-¿quién nos ataca?...-observó a todos lados para ver a las mujeres sonreír...-¡¿VOSOTRAS?!¡pedazo de brujas!...-y salió detrás de ellas con la intención de golpearlas.

Todos clavaron su mirada en la maratón que estaban haciendo ese trío. El luchador se desperezó y se acercó a su amigo...

-Buenos días dormilón...-le contestó Kenshin...-¿has pasado una buena noche?

-Si, hasta que he sido despertado por esas brujas...

-Recuerda que una de ellas, es la "zorra" tú bella mujer...-le dijo Saito...

-Lobito no tendrías que meterte en la conversación de los demás, es de mala educación...-le regaño su esposa...-aunque pasen los años, nunca cambias con eso...

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así delante de la gente!...-le murmuró entre dientes, pero nuevamente no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso...-no se para que me molesto...

Después de desayunar y dejar las cosas listas, todos estaban en el patio, observándose mutuamente. Debían empezar con el ensayo. Y no podían retrasarlo por más tiempo.

-¡¿Estáis listos chicos?!..-peguntó Misao, pero todos negaron la cabeza...-tomaré eso como un sí...-volvieron a suspirar, hasta que...

-¡Un momento!...-gritó el pequeño, atrayendo la atención de todos...-debo comentaros una cosa que he descubierto y que es importante...

-¡¿Y que es?!...-preguntó Kaoru...-¡espero que no sea ninguna tontería!...

El pequeño iba antes los jueces, es decir, ante las mujeres, tenía un papel entre las manos y una hermosa sonrisa, parecía que estaba seguro de todo...

-¡Venga pequeño ¿o quieres que te de una patada y así llegas antes?!...-le grito Saito de mal humor...

-¡Lobito te he dicho que no empieces a hablar mal a la gente y mucho menos a un niño!...-le regaña Tokito.

Llego ante ellas y alzando la voz...

-Tengo una GRAN prueba que me impide concursar en este estúpido juego...

-¡¿COMO?!..-gritaron los chicos...

-¡¿Que?!...-pronunciaron las chicas...

-¡Pues si!...-les contestó..-resulta que para concursar en el desfile de modelos, se tiene que ser mayor de edad y yo...¿cuanto años tengo?¡je! yo diría que 10..¿no? entonces...creo que...¿soy menor?¿no chicos?..

Y estalló a reír, mientras que las chicas leían el papel. Y tenía razón.

-¡Que suerte tiene el jodido!...-soltó Aoshi ante la perplejidad de todos, al escucharle decir esa palabra...-¿que?¿nunca me habéis escuchado hablar mal?¡je! eso es que no me conocéis muy bien...además Saito dice palabrotas y no comentáis nada...

-¡Por que el tiene la boca sucia!..-le espetó Kenshin...-no sabe hablar bien, además es irónico e insoportable...

-Gracias por los piropos...-comento Saito sonriendo...

-¡¿No dice nada de los obligados a participar?!..-preguntó Cho con una lagrimita...-entonces no me libro de nada...

-¡Pero tú si Yahiko, así que serás parte del tribunal!..-comento Megumi...

-Siiiiiiii...-comenzó a señalar a todos...-me voy a vengar de todos vosotros...

-Maldito mocoso endemoniado...-soltaron a la vez Cho y Sanosuke.

Muy lejos, tan lejos era que ahí estaba lloviendo. El corredor de la maratón del bosque se quedó sentado en el interior de una cueva. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared de la cueva. El viento arrastró un papel...

-¡Un desfile de modelos en Tokio!..-exclamó con humor...-¿que semejantes personas son capaces de participar en esta tontería?...-se quedó quieto, había escuchado un extraño ruido en el exterior, seguramente su perseguidor, tarde o temprano daría con él, así que por única decisión tomo el rumbo de Tokio...-iré a ver a Kenshin...

Al cabo de 15 minutos después de discutir como unos descerebrados. Las mujeres con Yahiko, estaban sentados enfrente de los chicos, los modelos o mejor dicho los futuro Misters Samurays.

-Hemos decidido que para que el juego sea razonable, a la hora de ayudar a vestir a alguno de vosotros no será vuestra pareja, más que nada para que no haya complicidad...-soltó Megumi...

-¡¿Complicidad?¿a que te refieres?!...-preguntó Kenshin...

-¡Que os vestirá la mujer del otro, os ayudará!...-soltó Kaoru...

-¡¿Que?!¡ni hablar!..-se quejó Saito...-¡a mi no me toca otra mujer que no sea Tokito!...

-¡¿Y quién ha dicho que sea una mujer?!...-dijo Misao con una sonrisa, donde todos observaron al chavalín...-¡esté también es juez, por lo tanto os puede tocar a alguno de vosotros!...

-¡Que asco!...-estaba a punto de llorar Yahiko...

-¡¿Que?!¡dios ni borracho!...-se quejó Sanosuke...

-¡Para eso está Kamatari, yo quiero una mujer!..-dijo Cho...

-¡¿Para que quieres una mujer si eres el único que está para vestir santos?!..-le preguntó Aoshi...-¡no tienes derecho a tener una mujer, tienes al pequeño y te callas, eres un soltero empedernido y no te mereces nada en esta vida, solo tu patética desaparición!...

-¡Que buen discurso Aoshi!..-aplaudió Tokito.

El ninja ni se inmutó. Así que jugando a la mano negra...

-Lo haremos legalmente..-dijo Megumi...-dentro de está bolsa está el nombre de todos y quién coja un nombre le tocará la persona...-comienza a removerlos...-y para que veáis que no estamos a favor de nadie, seréis vosotros mismos que elijáis..

Se miraron a los ojos, no podían negarse ante esa gran oferta. Ellos eran quienes podían tener la suerte o la mala pata, o para el peor de todos los casos, ambas suertes.

-El nombre que cojáis no se puede cambiar..-les recordó Kaoru...-debéis estar juntos y unidos, todo el rato...

-¡Es peor que el matrimonio!..-se quejó Cho...

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso!..-le recordó Saito...

-¡Y tú a veces tampoco lo recuerdas ¿no?!...-le siguió Aoshi irónicamente..

-¡Ya basta chicos, parecéis niños!...-se coloca en medio Kenshin...-¡debéis ser hombres!...

-¡Cállate que al final vas a recibir!..-le recordó el luchador..

-¡¿Podemos empezar ya?!...-les preguntó Misao...-¡que se nos va a hacer tarde a este paso!...

Y afirmaron con la cabeza. El primero en sacar el papel fue Aoshi, todos esperaban su reacción, pero este ni se inmutó. El siguiente fue Sanosuke que al leer una gota de sudor le aparecía por la frente. El turno del siguiente fue de Kenshin que sonrió al leerla y asentía. Saito con su habitual estela de humo, recogió el dichoso papelito y al leerlo, una mueca de disgusto le sucumbió y el turno de Cho. Esté quería ser el afortunado, por una vez quería ser el ganador y tener a una mujer con él, extendió el papelito y...

-Ha habido tongo, habéis hecho trampas...-se quejó...

-Hemos jugado limpiamente...-le soltó Tokito...-todo ha sido legal...

-¡No es verdad ¿si así fuera por que me ha tocado al pequeño?¿qué pasa me odiáis no?!..-empezaba a llorar, mientras que Yahiko estaba desmayado y era atendido por las chicas...-¿Es que no habéis olvidado el pasado?¡a Kenshin le habéis perdonado!..¿por qué a mi no?¡sois crueles!

-Jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja...-comenzaron los chicos...-jajajajajajajjajajajajaja...-siguieron riendo a mandíbula abierta...-jajajajajajajajajaja

Y durante un tiempo todo estuvo detenido, aún no se había dado a conocer los emparejamientos, pero esperarían hasta que Yahiko volviera en sí...

Siguiente

_...¿Y como seguirá todo?¿quién es ese corredor misterioso? Estás y más cosas las irán leyendo detenidamente..._

_Espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura..._


	5. Chapter 5

'' _**MISTER SAMURAY ''**_

**Capítulo 5 - Continua la revolución y empieza las peleas**

Después de unos minutos en que el chavalín intentaba volver al mundo de los vivos, todos estaban mirándose detenidamente a los ojos, como adivinando los pensamientos del otro, pero que desgraciadamente no ocurría tal cosa. Kaoru se levantó y...

-Muy bien chicos...¿quién os ha tocado? lo digo para que empecemos seriamente...

El luchador se levantó y...

-Me ha tocado Misao...-la comadreja se levantó y chocaron mutamente las manos ante la alegria de todos y los ojos entrecerrados de otro...-¡que guay!...-un gruñido le devolvía a la realidad...-aunque hubiera sido mejor que me tocara mi bella esposa..¿no Megumi?...

-¡Pues no sé!...-cruzó sus brazos...-parece que te gusta mucho la idea de que Misao sea tu compañera...¿no?...

-¡No tonta yo te quiero a ti!...-se fue a abrazarla y hacerle arrumacos...-si tú sabes que eres la única para mí...

-Es la única que te aguanta...-soltó Yahiko...

Un coscorrón retumbó en el cogote del chaval, ante la mirada desencajada de Cho.

-Cof cof...¿podemos continuar?...-les recordó Aoshi...-¡que no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías!...

-¡¿Ah sí?!...-observó con purpurina la comadreja a su amor...-¡tiene razón Aoshi!...

-Aunque no la tengas se la da...-dijo Kenshin...

Unos rayos mortales salían de sus ojos para clavarse en la mirada del ex-espadachín. Así que intentando hacer caso omiso, se levantó y alzando la voz...

-Me ha tocado a usted Sra Tokito...

-¡Oh que alegría, me ha tocado a Battosai!...-aplaudió, ante la mirada rabiosa del Lobo...

-¿Te voy a tener que leer la cartilla gnomo pelirrojo?...

-¡¿Ein?¿por qué?¡no le voy a hacer nada!...

-Por si las moscas...-tosió...-ni la toques, ni la mires, ni le hables, ni la escuches, ni la huelas...

-¡Como sigas así, se va a tener que poner una manta en la cabeza!¿que es usted de exagerado?...-comento Cho...-no se la va a robar, si ya tiene a la mapache...

Una piedra salió volando hasta aterrizar en el rostro de la escoba, haciendo que durmiera un poquito y que Yahiko volviera otra vez a estar presente.

-Bueno a mi me ha tocado a la Mapache...-comento el Lobo con una sonrisita...-estoy con una animal...

-¡¿Que ha dicho?!...-alzó la voz Kaoru para tirarse encima de la persona de Fugita Goro y arrañarle la cara, pero su adorado espadachín la tenía agarrada...-¡Suéltame Kenshin, este desgraciado se merece una paliza!...-se retorcía como un gusano en un anzuelo y tubo que venir el luchador a sujetar a la fiera..-¡soltarme cobardes!...

-¡Está fuera de sí!..-exclamo Sanosuke...

-O peor, está poseída...-rió Kenshin...

-¡Retira tus crueles palabras Lobito o te arrepentirás!..-le amenazó su mujercita...-¡sabes que soy muy rencorosa!...

-¡No me das miedo mujer y te lo he dicho muchas veces!...-le desafió con una sonrisa...

-¡Pues mientras duré el juego de modelos, dormirás con los solterones! jajajaja...

Los ojos desencajados del niño era notorio, iba a dormir con ese mal hombre, pero los de Saito eran peores, esta en el mismo techo que esa pandilla no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero ocupar la misma habitación y respirar el mismo aire comprimido en ese lugar...¡le daba asco!

-¡Oye que estoy cansado de vuestras estúpidas tonterías, que no tengo tiempo que perder y quiero empezar antes!..-alzó la voz Aoshi que se había mantenido al margen de todo...-a mi me ha tocado a Megumi y ya está, así que empecemos con esta chorrada y se acabó de hacer el ganso, que para hacer eso, os vais a un circo...

-Megumi...-ojos entrecerrados de Misao e igual forma de Sanosuke...

Al rato de acabar todo y que todos estuviera tranquilos. Bueno, o eso intentaban. Las parejas se dividieran en grupos de dos y empezaron con el entrenamiento de modelo. La primera pareja, Sano y Misao se fueron a un rincón profundo de la casa, estaban con un catalejo y murmurando...vigilaban a otra pareja...

-Mmmmm..¿una cosa Sano?...-el luchador la miro fijamente...-¿no tendríamos que ensayar para el desfile de modelos?...-le preguntó con curiosidad...

-A ver comadreja...-un puñetazo recibió en la cabeza...-¡perdón!..¿qué prefieres estar haciendo el payaso o vigilar a tu Aoshi? Yo creo que ya sabes mi respuesta...

-Es cierto, Aoshi es muy atractivo y puede que Megumi intente encandilarlo..no me extrañaría con lo apuesto y hermoso que es...-suspiró de alegría, aunque a cierta persona no le hubiera echo gracia ese comentario...

-¡No será al revés!...-obtuvo la mirada cruel de la ninja...-Megumi es una mujer fantástica e inteligente, una mujer 10 seguro que prefiere tener a una mujer madura que una chiquilla pesada...

-¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!...-gritó estirándole de la oreja...

-¡Ya lo has escuchado!...-le cogía de la trenza...-¿quieres que te lo vuelva a relatar?

Y se enzarzaron en una cruel pelea. Donde las piedras también salían volando por los aires. Ajenos a todo esto, la pareja vigilada estaban sentados y mirándose detenidamente a los ojos, la doctora no sabía como actuar delante de este hombre tan Frío, era una piedra inquebrantable y muchas veces se preguntaba que rayos había visto Misao en él, sabía que no estaba enamorada por su apariencia por que había que ser sincera...¡Estaba como un tren! Pero..¿qué le había enamorado de este hombre? Un gran misterio el corazón de la jovencita...

-¡¿Megumi piensas mirarme todo el rato o tienes pensado empezar a remover en la cabeza preguntas que no sabes su respuesta?!...-le pregunto con seriedad...-por que seria hora que comenzáramos con el ensayo...

La mujer se había quedado flipada...¿Sabía leer la mente?...

-No se leer la mente, simplemente estoy leyendo tu semblante...

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo!..-le contesto con amargura..-es privado...

-¿Cómo quieres que lo deje de hacer si me estas mirando fijamente a los ojos?...-le preguntó más fuertemente...-no soy como tu luchador de pacotilla, bueno para nada...

-Por lo menos es un hombre con un gran corazón de oro y que siempre demuestra las cosas...-le contestó furiosa...-él sabe hacer enamorar a una mujer, demuestra sus sentimientos y nunca se deja pisotear...

-¡Él es un necio!...-le expresó con una sonrisa irónica...-y yo soy distinto a él,...¡menos mal! Me importa bien poco la opinión de las personas, la única opinión que realmente me interesa es la de Misao y ella jamás se a quejado...

-El amor ciega a las personas...-le respondió...

-Bien que lo sabes..¿verdad?..-volvió a poner su semblante serio.

Y siguieron clavándose los ojos detenidamente. La pareja número 3, es decir, El Lobo y La Mapache estaban, como decirle con suavidad...El hombre se reía de la chica a no poder...

-Que esposa tan patética, no sabes cocinar, no sabes lavar...¿qué sabes hacer bien?...

-Prefiero eso a que me tachen de antisocial...-le contestó con rabia...-nadie te aguanta

-Me da lo mismo la opinión de todos vosotros...-sonrió con un cigarro...-soy una persona súper feliz y más feliz me encuentro cuando sé como os caigo...

-Peor que una patada en el culo...

-Lo sé y estoy feliz por eso...-le soltó el humo del cigarro...-¿y bien mapache querida cuando continuamos con el estúpido juego?...

-Tan pronto como vomite al estar ante tu presencia...

El Lobo no hizo más que emitir una sonrisa irónica, la verdad es que le parecía patética la chica, le era tan indiferente que sus contestaciones no tenían efecto en él, prefería a una persona de alta alcurnia, alguien con el cual se pudiera hablar irónicamente, como Aoshi e incluso con la doctora...

La pareja número cuatro estaban...¡alegres y mega contentos! Se encontraban en la cocina hablando de comida.

-¡Cuánto sabes de cocina Kenshin me maravillas!..-se expresó Tokito...-ojalá mi Lobito supiera cocinar, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo...

-Me halagas...-se puso colorado...-pero debo aprender a cocinar por que mi querida Kaoru no es que sea una cocinera de primera calidad...

-Eso es cierto, pero hay que ser modernos, los hombres también debéis aprender a cocinar...-le contestó mientras tomaba una pasta...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay que ser modernos y ayudar en las tareas de la casa..

Y así continuaron hablando de la igualdad entre los hombres y las mujeres. Y por último la no menos famosa pareja...

-¡No me quiero poner eso!¡¡ES HORRIBLE!!...-le gritó Cho...

-¡¡NO ME GRITES ESCOBA!!...-se tapo la nariz...-¡DIOS TE HUELE EL ALIENTO..¿CUÁNDO TIEMPOS HACE QUE NO TE LAVAS LOS DIENTES?!...

-Desde la batalla de Jupongattana..¿por qué?...-le dijo mientras se colocaba y bañador...

-Desde esa época...-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...-¡has debido criar una civilización en tu boca!...seguro que se te caerán los dientes y te tendremos que poner una dentadura postiza..¡que marrano eres!¿así como quieres conseguir pareja?¡si cuando te huele a 2 kilómetros de distancia huyen de ti!...

-¡Que exagerado eres!...-se molesto con ese comentario...-solo tengo que lavármelos y las TITIS..(nenas) me seguirán como moscas...

-O se espantaran como animales miedosos...-rió el pequeño...-además con lavártelos ahora no solucionas la suciedad de tu boca...

Entrecerró su mirada, ese enano se estaba metiendo con él, le estaba recordando por que continuaba solo en esta vida tan cruel, cogió el traje que le había dado el pequeño y se lo estampó en la cara, el chaval lo recogió y devolviéndole el ataque, se enzarzaron en una pelea cruel. Ajeno a todo esto, el atleta pisó la entrada de Tokio y apoyándose en una pared respiró profundamente, había llegado al domino del Kenshin Gumi y eso le podía beneficiar en su pesadilla

Continuara...

¿dejaras de lado sus problemas y aprenderan a llevarse bien? jeje

ante todo gracias por todos los reviews y por el hecho de que disfruteis con esta historia. Me alegra mucho saberlo. Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

'' _**MISTER SAMURAY ''**_

_**Capítulo 6 –Finaliza un poco la revolución y empieza los ensayos..**_

A la mañana siguiente después de dormir todos de un tirón y que las peleas habían finalizado, tenían que reponer fuerzas y haciendo el ganso a cada hora se te agotaban. Las mujeres se fueron a hacer la comida, aunque Kenshin iba con ellas y Kaoru...bueno, está se quedo con los hombres. Estaban en la cocina escuchando como el pelirrojo les explicaba como hacer unas deliciosas galletas muy nutritivas y estás estaban maravillas y hasta la envidia las corroía. Todas afirmaban que la dueña de la casa tenía una suerte de narices, ninguno de sus cónyuges demostraba tanto afecto en el tema de la cocina.

-Kenshin..¿por qué no te casas conmigo?..-le dijo Tokito...

-¡¿COMO?!...-abrió los ojos enormemente...-señora estoy muy agradecido por esa oferta pero yo amo a mi Kaoru...

-¡Está bien!..-bufó...-es que me da envidia tu esposa, yo quiero que mi Lobito colabore en las cosas de la casa...

-¡¿Y por qué no le quitas lo que más le gusta?!...-le propuso Megumi al morder una galleta...-con Sano funciona, parece mi esclavo...

-¡¿Y que le quito?!...¿su arma?..-un flash la sucumbió...-¡no!¿el sexo?¡SI!..¡eso es lo que más le gusta!...

-A todos les gusta, ninguno se salva..-concluyó Misao un tanto ruborizada..

Mientras tanto los hombres, Kaoru y Yahiko, estaban en el salón, tanto maestra como alumno jugaban una partida de damas..(¿existía en esa época?), Cho estaba tumbado en el suelo y visitando el séptimo cielo, Sanosuke estaba apoyado en la pared haciéndole caras raras a la dueña del dojo y el chaval se reía, Saito fumaba como un cajetero y Aoshi, el misterioso ninja, solo meditaba...

-¡¿Y bien chicos, como os ha ido el ensayo?!...-preguntó la chica. Ninguno respondió, solo circulaba el ligero aire...-¿os he echo una pregunta?..-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta nadie te quiere responder...-le dijo el Lobo...-no ves que pasamos de ti...

-¡A Kaoru no le hables así engreido psicópata!...-saltó Sanosuke...-¡se merece un respeto, estás en su casa!...

-¡No por voluntad propia!..-le contestó...-además tú no le has respondido, así que mirándolo por el buen sentido, he sido educado...

Tanto el luchador como el Lobo estaban enfrente mirándose detenidamente, Cho se había despertado y sabiendo lo cruel que era su jefazo se fue a refugiar, al lado del ninja, y esté, bueno pasaba de todos.

-Sanosuke pégale tal paliza para que espabile...-le apoya el niño...-se merece un enfrentamiento...

-Cuando quieras enano me enfrento a ti...-le contesto...-aunque no tendría ni para empezar...

-¡Oye la pelea es conmigo!..-se queja el luchador...-¡no con un niño!...

-Soy un hombre...-hinchó su pecho de orgullo...

-¿Tú? que gracioso eres pequeño Yahiko...-dijo Cho...-eres bastante engreído y eso te perderá..

Aoshi apretó sus puños, no estaba por la labor de seguir escuchando tonterías. Se levantó ante la mirada interrogativa de todos...

-Sois todos unos niños y peor sois los mayores...-medio sonrió...-no me extraña que tengáis unas mujeres tan mandonas, os merecéis ser los perritos falderos de ellas..

-A ver Shinomori..-comenzó a hablar el Lobo..-tú también has caído en la trampa como todos, así que tú no te salvas, no te pongas más medallas..

-Pero lo hago por que soy listo, no como vosotros que no hacéis más que discutir por tonterías, disfrutad de la victoria de las chicas y luego ya disfrutaremos nosotros, la vengaza sienta mejor si está fría...-y finalizando el discurso se alejo de ellos, para ir a la cocina, ante la perplejidad de todos...

-No me extraña que disfrute tener un enfrentamiento de palabras con este ninja, somos tal para cual..-dijo el Lobo para sentarse en el suelo..-es más listo que todos vosotros juntos..

Nuevamente volvieron a sus puestos. Y en media hora estaban comiendo. Hicieron una pequeña pausa, para volver a ponerse al trabajo. Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en el gimnasio entrenando, sudando a mares..

-¡Ataque Kenshin!..-le exclamó con fuerza...-¡no tengas piedad!...

-Como tu mandes...-soltó con una sonrisa diabólica, para empezar el ataque y esquivar a su amada, la chica no se rendía y proseguía con su ataque, hasta que un despiste de él, hizo que se resbalará y cayera al suelo, el pelirrojo colocó la punta de su bokken en su cuello y...-¡has perdido amada mía!...

-Me rindo...-sonrió, para indicarle que se agachará. Esté le hizo caso y lo agarró por el cuello para besarlo...-¡y tú también!...

-En tus brazos perderé siempre que tu quieras...

Y así continuaron entre carantoñas y miraditas, besitos y palabritas llenas de un profundo amor. Saito y Tokito estaban en el porche, la mujer del Lobo le agarró el cigarro y lo apagó delante de sus ojos, cogió un libro y...

-¿No se te olvidarán nuestras lecturas no Lobito mío?...

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías...-se queja...-por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos en nuestra casa, si no, en el maldito orfanato Kamiya y no me hace ganas de que sepan que me interesa la lectura...¿lo entiendes?...

-¿En que página nos quedamos?..-le volvió a preguntar antes la exasperación del Lobo...-¿en la 45 ó 46?¿te acuerdas Lobito?...

-¡¿Pero es que no me escuchas?!¿es que pasas de mí o qué Mujer?..-sigue enfadado...

-¡No!...-le responde tajantemente...-pero cuando me hablas de esa manera la mejor forma de hacerte enfadar es ignorándote y después de tantos años de matrimonio me he convertido en una experta en este campo...¿no crees?...

Y gruño, sinceramente su mujer tenía razón. Así que apoyando su cabeza en la pared escuchó los relatos que su mujer le contaba. Megumi y Misao estaban en el jardín viendo como sus respectivas parejas se divertían por separado, si uno estaba meditando pero de vez en cuando abría un ojo y sonreía a su amada, el otro se había aliado con el pequeño y se dedicaban a molestar a Cho. Tanto el luchador como el pequeño estaban detrás de un árbol observando como el cabeza de escoba dormía apoyado contra el tronco, roncaba sonoramente y mascullaba cosas un tanto extrañas, se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron con maldad y en menos de lo que cantaba un pájaro se encontraban enfrente del rubio. Se frotaron las manos y con una sonrisa siniestra se tiraron encima en plan..sándwich. No hace falta decir que casi lo ahogan y que tampoco hacían caso a los ruegos del rubio de quitarse de encima a esas vacas. Ambas mujeres menearon la cabeza en son de..¡infantilidad!...

-¡Jamás cambiarán ese par de estúpidos!..-se expresó el ninja...-¡tienen el síndrome de Peter Pan!..

Después de un buen rato de descanso, las jueces y Yahiko estaban sentados en el porche esperando a que los futuros "misters" entraran en acción, hay que recalcar que estaban con los abanicos, el calor era insoportable a esa hora de la tarde. Con mucha imaginación, la doctora y la comadreja habían echo un telón con unas cortinas viejas que tenía la mapache. Así que detrás de dicha cortina solo se escuchaba las palabras mal sonantes de Saito junto con el luchador, la indiferencia del ninja, los ruegos de Cho y la vergüenza del pelirrojo. El pequeño cogió un cazo y con una madera lo golpeaba, no tenían ningún tambor disponible en la casa.

-Muy bien señoras y señoritas es hora de ver el primer ensayo del día...-comentaba Yahiko a voces...-es hora de verlos con los trajes de noche...

-¡Un momento!...-saltó una voz de detrás de las cortinas, apareciendo en medio...-¡no tenemos trajes de noche, no veis que no nos llega el dinero para eso!..-les recordó el luchador...-¡así que el pase de traje de noche se tendrá que suspender!...

-¡Es cierto!..-exclamó Kaoru...-¡no tenemos trajes de noche para los chicos!

-¡¿Cómo es posible que se nos haya olvidado algo tan importante?!...-les preguntó Megumi...

-Por que estabais todas concentradas en reíros de nosotros..-murmuro bien alto del ninja...

-Bueno...-saltó Kenshin...-mi Kaoru y yo no tenemos dinero para ir derrochando así a la ligera pero...¿vosotros sí?...-señaló al ninja...

-¡Nosotros tampoco gastamos el dinero en eso!...-se levantó Misao...-somos gente honrada que no nos gastamos las cosas en caprichos...

-¡Pero seguro que Aoshi tiene dinero!..-dijo Cho...-no como otros que no tenemos nada y que aún me tienen que pagar las mensualidades atrasadas..¿verdad jefazo?...

-¡¿Dinero?!..-abrió bien los ojos el Lobo...-en eso no te puedo ayudar estúpido, resulta que Tokito me quita el dinero y se lo queda ella, ahora que lo pienso no tendría que permitirlo, pero como tampoco tiene nada importante en la vida que hacer, por lo menos le dejo algo de responsabilidad...

Abrieron la boca para ver la expresión de Tokito, pero está parecía inmune a las críticas de su esposo, así que sonriendo más ampliamente..

-No te dejo el dinero por que prefiero malgastarlo yo en kimonos y fiestas..-sonrió ante la rabia de su esposo...-así cuando tú estás en esos días que apenas apareces en casa, me voy a un balneario con mis amigas a gastarme el dinero que tú ganas con sudor e ironías..

Las mujeres aplaudieron y los hombres se rieron del Lobo, incluso Aoshi que no pudo aguantar las ganas y sucumbió como el resto de sus amigos. Yahiko estaba con los brazos cruzados y enfadado..

-Cof cof...¿cuándo empezamos?..-preguntó el pequeño ante las miradas de todos..-es hora de ensayar aunque sea mediante las otras dos partes del concurso...

A los pocos minutos todos estaban nuevamente en sus puesto, Saito estaba enfadado, sus "amigos" bueno sus...mmmm como decirlo suavemente...sus repelentes conocidos no le habían ayudado contra las burlas de su mujer, que a veces era peor que él mismo, eso le pasaba por haber buscado a una mujer inteligente, con personalidad muy fuerte y bastante obstinada.

-Muchas gracias necios..-susurró con rencor...-vuestra ayuda es grande...

-Por una vez que nos hemos reído de ti...-sigue Sanosuke...-ha sido una experiencia inolvidable y fantástica...

-¡Si!...-lloró Cho...-Tokito se ha convertido en mi heroína favorita, ahora solo la veneraré a ella..

-Es una vergüenza que tu propia mujer sea más inteligente que tú y más rastrera, con lo buena que es hacía los demás...-dijo Kenshin..

-Por eso dicen que Dios los crea y ellos se juntan...-observó a todos el ninja...-tu media naranja es Tokito y como tal ambos tenéis unos temperamentos iguales, por eso ella sabe donde darte para que te duela más, las mujeres son únicas en cuanto a hacer daño...

Todos afirmaron ante la afirmación de Aoshi. Unas voces les devolvieron a la realidad, las chicas aplaudían y silbaban, querían ver a esos "hombretones" con el traje de verano. La cortina se movía para ver la cabeza de Cho...

-Mmmmmm señoritas vengo a poner una queja..-dijo con algo de pena...

-¿Y cuál es la queja?..-le dijo Kaoru de mal humor...-a ver si dejáis de sacar problemas que a este ritmo nunca acabaremos con el ensayo...

-Veréis hace un frío que pela, por lo cual no podemos ponernos en bañador..¡vamos a pillar una pulmonía!...-sentenció con una gota de moco...

-¡¿Y cual es el problema?!..-volvió a decir Megumi...

-¡¿Qué cual es el problema Churry?!..-salió esta vez el luchador...-¡que nos vamos a poner malos y no querrás que tu osito puntiagudo se ponga malito...¿verdad?!..-dijo con morritos..

-Sigo insistiendo de cual es el problema..-saltó Misao...-no pasa nada que os pongáis enfermos, con tal de que no sea el día del desfile...lo demás nos da igual.

Nuevamente abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, les importaba un pimiento que se pusieran enfermitos, no querían saber nada de su vida, les daba igual y les eran tan importantes como un escupitajo...¡snif!. Giraron sus rostros al del ninja, no entendían como no le había afectado lo que su novia había comentado...

-¡¿Y tan pancho te quedas?!...-le regaño Sanosuke...-¡¿no te importa ese cúmulo de indiferencia de tu comadreja?!...

-¡¿COMADREJA?!...-alzo la voz nuevamente ante la sorpresa de todos...-¡para empezar no le vuelvas a llamar así cerebro de guisante!...-se acercó a él apretando los puños con fuerza, listo para golpearle..-y segundo..¿por qué puñetas le haces caso? No sabes que lo dicen simplemente para fastidiar, no entiendes nada de nada...

-Muy bien yo soy el árbitro y exijo un momento de paz...-se interpuso el pelirrojo...-no tenemos que pelearnos entre nosotros, no somos el enemigo son ellas..-las señaló mientras su querida mujercita le amenazaba con pegarle..-quiero decir que en estos momentos ellas son nuestras jefas y tenemos que atacar a su venganza personal, así que discutir por discutir no trae nada nuevo...

-¿Por qué siempre te pones en medio Himura?..-preguntó Saito con un cigarrillo...-¡no ves que eres más enano que un tapón y un día te van a pegar un pisotón!...

¡Y Cho!..pues estalló a estornudos.

-Venga que se va a hacer de noche y aun no hemos visto nada...-saltó Yahiko.

Comenzó a sonar el "tambor" casero, estaban las chicas impacientes por ver unos cuerpos espléndidos, deseando ver como su movían al sonido del "tambor" de Yahiko, ver esos músculos tan bien formados y bien distribuidos por todo el cuerpo, estaban soñando con besar y acariciar sus pectorales, las cuatro mujeres estaban calientes de amor y pasión, de deseo y de entrega...y de muchas cosas más. La cortina se movió y salió la primera pierna del espectáculo...

La silueta llegó al Dojo Kamiya y se plantó en medio, mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire...

-Soijuro Seta está aquí y necesita a Kenshin Himura...

Continuará...

¿Como les ira los ensayos a los chicos? eso se vera.

**GABYHYATT...tenias razon, es SOIJURO y gracias por que te siga gustando, enserio.**

**ANDREA...-fue muy buena idea la de Misao convencer a Aoshi, es que los chicos son tan predicibles...y mas si tienes que convencer a un bombon como AOSHI.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7 - Los ensayos florecen y una visita inesperada**_

Soijuro entro al interior del Dojo, con pasos lentos aunque seguía temiendo por su vida, la verdad es que toda la culpa la tenía Kamatari, ese chiflado ex compañero del Juppogatanna le tenía atemorizado, llevaba días persiguiéndole por todas partes, sabía de su condición sexual, sabía que le gustaban los hombres pero...¡él podría ser su hermano pequeño! además le gustaban las mujeres y no lo hombres y mucho menos Kamatari. Pero ese semejante individuo no lo entendía, después de haberle explicado lo que había, incluso le escribió cartas para que dejará de molestarle, o le ponía cárteles alrededor de la casa de su chiflado amigo para que supiera que quería estar tranquilo, pero nada, no había manera de que le dejará tranquilo, estaba obsesionado con su cuerpo y su mente. Se extraño de no encontrar a nadie en el interior, pero unas voces y unos silbidos le condujeron a la parte de atrás, con mucho sigilo fue y lo que vio le trastornó. Estaba pálido.

El primero en salir fue Cho. Todas las chicas aplaudiendo, silbando y apuntando en su libreta los fallos y las ventajas...¿tenía alguna? esté dio un movimiento a sus caderas, se cortosiono de tal forma que sus huesos crujieron e inevitablemente se cayó al suelo presa del dolor...

-¡Ay mamá!¡ay, ay ,ay..¿quién me manda hacer a mi esto?!...-todas se acercaron, salvo los chicos que solo observaban por detrás de la cortina lo que pasaba...-¡ay que me muero, dios mío sálvame!¡ay!¡ay!¡ay!...

-¡Tranquilo Cho, simplemente es que te has echo daño!..-dijo la doctora al examinar la zona...-¿has echo calentamiento?...

-¿De que zona?..-preguntó dubitativo...

Recibió un coscorrón de la doctora y una piedra que salió del interior de la cortina...

-¡Eres un pervertido!..-exclamó Kaoru colorada...-¡no se refería a esa zona tonto!...

-¡¿Y que se yo de que zona se refería?!¡ay, ay, ay!...-refunfuñaba de dolor..-nunca una mujer me ha tocado con esa suavidad..-le miro tiernamente a los ojos, ante la expresión ruborizada de la doctora y...

Rápidamente alguien salió del interior y pisándole la cabeza, se tiro encima de él, tenía pensado machacarle, estaba lanzándole pan a su bella mujercita.

-¡DESGRACIADO..¿COMO TE ATREVES A TIRARLE LOS TRASTOS EN MI PRESENCIA?¡MAL NACIDO!!...-estaba cubierto por una sábana...

-¡Ay!..-se quejó más de dolor...-ahora me duele la cabeza, creo que voy a tener una conmoción cerebral...

-¡Eso con más fuerza!...-le animaba Yahiko...

Nuevamente volvió al interior de la cortina, pero sin dejar de observar todo. Y Cho continuaba en el suelo con un pequeño raspón en la cara y un dolor de cabeza, producto del enorme chichón que había. El joven fue ayudado por...¡Yahiko! y lo sentaron lejos de las chicas con una mantita para que se calentará, pero no de la forma que él quería. Y Soijiro, pues flipaba en colores, no sabía en donde se había metido.

Otro retumbar del tambor y el siguiente en salir fue Kenshin. El pelirrojo estaba tan rojo como su cabello que se quedó ahí quieto como un bonsai, su bella mapache estaba maravillada con ese cuerpo tan bien...¡delgado!...

-¡¿Por que no te mueves?!..-preguntó Tokito...-¡tenemos que verte y puntuar!...

Y ahí continuaba ajeno a todo, salvo a los bellos ojos de su amada...

-¡Oye planta muévete!...-le regaño Sanosuke...

-Snif snif...-comenzó a gimotear...

-¡¿Y por que te has puesto a llorar?!..-saltó Saito...

-Me muero de vergüenza...-dos enormes lagrimas ocupaban sus bellos ojos...-me he quedado bloqueado que mis piernas no responden...

-¡Puedes retirarte Kenshin y así no das más el espectáculo!...-dijo Misao..

Y salió de ahí con otra manta para sentarse al lado de Cho que estaba medio moribundo. Los ojos de Soijuro no hacían más que agrandarse. Yahiko continuó con el tambor y el siguiente en salir fue Sanosuke Ságara. Este sonrió y eclipsó a las chicas, movió sus caderas y Megumi babeaba de lo maravilloso que era su novio, enseñó sus músculos y las mujeres estaban cautivadas, se pasó el dedo por lo labios y observó a su bella doctora que se desmayó.

-¡Dios el amor mata!..-soltó Yahiko...

-¡Más bien el júbilo!..-dijo Aoshi...

-¡Megumi!..-salió corriendo para tenerla entre sus brazos...-¿que te pasa cariñito?

-Sano...-susurró..-me he desmayado..-vio la afirmación de su novio...-un pequeño lapsus sensorial...

-¡¿O sexual?!..-preguntó Saito con picardía..

Soijuro se pellizcó el rostro, no podía entender que estaban haciendo ese grupo en el jardín jugando a desnudarse. Nuevamente el tambor salió y Saito piso el terreno. Está más que decir...se quedaron impactados con su presencia, no estaban acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera. A las mujeres les costaron reaccionar, pero volvieron al mundo de los vivos, para ver que el Lobo tenía su cigarro hasta en este desfile. Y el humo lo envolvía..¿y que hizo? pues nada, siguió ahí, ajeno a todos y observaba el infinito del cielo. Cuando se cansó, que duró pocos segundos, cogió una manta y se metió en el interior de la cortina a ponerse su ropa.

Todos se miraron a los ojos y no sabían que hacer hasta que la cortina se abrió y apareció Aoshi. Las mujeres se maravillaron más que con el luchador, todas estudiaban la constitución del ninja, ese semblante serio le daba una apariencia de lo más sexy. Esa mirada penetrante conseguía que soltarás suspiros de placer, esos labios tan bien enmarcados...¡te dejaba con el hipo en la boca! Todas las mujeres observaron a Misao y está tenía los ojos llenos de purpurina, un rubor que le recorría toda la cara...

-¡Que suerte tiene la jodida!...-exclamó Kaoru...

-Snif Kaoru que estoy aquí...-dijo su flamante pareja pelirroja..

-¡Que maravillas puedes hacer con ese cuerpo!..-siguió Megumi hipnotizada...

-Churry no me pongas celoso..-se quejo el luchador..

-Y que fantasías más bonitas puedes realizar con él...-concluyo Tokito, aunque al ver la cara de su marido...-¡no te pongas así Lobito, donde hay un tío bueno hay que reconocerlo!...

El susodicho estaba dentro de la cortina con el sonrojo por toda la cara, las palabras que estaba escuchando de parte de esa mujeres y que no era de su Misao lo ponían muy nervioso, hasta el punto de que estaba extraño...

-Como los caníbales ven a un trozo de carne y se lo quieren comer...¡mujeres!..-dijo Aoshi al colocarse su ropa.

Los ojos de Soijuro estaban abiertos de par en par, observó el cielo y masculló algo inteligible, pero aún así parecía una muestra de disgusto, él iba al encuentro del Kenshin Gumi para solucionar el problemilla con esa persona, pero nada más entrar se encuentra un espectáculo insólito. El joven retrocedió pero justamente rompió una débil rama...¿y que ocasionó? Pues que todos se girasen, millones de miradas le estaban clavando en el cuerpo y...¿qué hicieron ellos?...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!...-gritaron los que estaban en bañador...-¡¡UN CHICO!!...

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Cho se levantó ante la perplejidad de todos ya que casi se queda tieso en el suelo, Kenshin y Sanosuke huyeron al interior de la cortina a vestirse ante la vergüenza que estaban pasando...

-Siento molestar..-dijo el invitado sorpresa...-¡creo que ha sido mal momento!...

-¡No te creas!..-se expresó Saito...-has venido en el mejor momento..-soltó una sonrisa diabólica..

-Mmmmm Saito le he visto en bañador y créame...no es algo maravilloso..-se ruborizó más el joven...

Las mujeres estallaron de la risa mientras que el Lobo seguía de morros, le estaba diciendo que no estaba bueno...hump! que sabrá él, está más bueno que el pan. Al rato, todos estaban sentados en el porche y Soijuro estaba bebiendo una taza de té, no se atrevía a mirarles a la cara, después de lo visto, solo se los imaginaba en bañador...

-¡Oye puedes hablarnos no te vamos a comer!..-soltó Sanosuke...

-Verás Ságara cada vez que os veo me acuerdo de todo...-bebió un sorbo...-y no puedo evitar imaginándoos de esa forma...-se secó el sudor de la frente..-¡ostras que sois luchadores y no modelos masculinos!..

-No les eches la culpa, es nuestra...-dijo Megumi...-es una venganza por nuestra parte, aunque está resultando de lo más divertida...

-Será a ti..-masculló Cho...

-No todos los días se puede ver a los legendarios espadachines haciendo el ganso...-continua Kaoru y le pellizca la mejilla a su pelirrojo

-¡¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?!...-preguntó Tokito atrayendo la atención del chaval..-¿te conozco de algo? Mmmm Lobito ¿quién es?...

-¿Lobito?...-observó a Saito mirándoles con ojos muy malos...-¿es usted la...?..-estaba flipando de lo que su mente estaba archivando...

-Si, es la esposa del Lobo..-dijo Aoshi...-aunque no lo parezca hay alguien que le puede parar los pies y esa es Tokito...-sonríe..-por eso dicen que el amor es poderoso..

Yahiko se acercó a la mesa a recoger la última galleta que tenía relleno de nata, pero Misao se adelantó ocasionando que el chaval se mosqueara, pero ella pasaba del asunto...

-¡¿Por cierto que te trae a nuestro humilde hogar?!...-preguntó el pelirrojo al traer otra bandeja de galletas...-es una verdadera sorpresa...

-Estoy huyendo...-le observaron con curiosidad...-Kamatari me esta persiguiendo, quiere que me convierta en su osito de peluche moreno...-comenzó a llorar, baja la mirada de los chicos que reprimían las ganas de reir..-le he escrito cartas, le he hecho señales de humo pero...¡nada!..

-¡¿Y por que te persigue?!..-preguntó Yahiko aguantando la risa...

-Por que un estúpido vidente le dijo que el amor de su vida seria un antiguo compañero de trabajo y..¡claro! como vive en mi pueblo se cree que soy yo...

-Podría haber perseguido a Cho...-comentó Misao...-aunque no es nada atractivo por eso ni le hace caso..

Cierto personaje gruño.

-¡¿Y que quieres que hagamos nosotros?!...-preguntó Kaoru...

-Pues presentarle a algún chico para que se fije en él y me deje tranquilo...

-¡Nosotros no somos celestinas!...-se expresó Misao...

-Pero no me puedo quedar con él...yo...-se ruborizó

-¡Estás enamorado de otra persona y temes que Kamatari le haga algo ¿no?!..-preguntó Aoshi ante la sorpresa de todos..

Todos se pusieron a pensar, pero en otras cosas, nadie pensaba en el problema de Soijuro. Hasta que el luchador se levantó y señalando a Cho...

-¡Ostras tú eres otro compañero suyo...¿por qué no te enamoras de Kamatari?!...

-¡¿QUÉ?¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!...-se levantó totalmente ruborizado...-¡¡a mi me gustan las mujeres!!...

-No se puede obligar a nadie a enamorarse...-soltó Tokito...-el amor es la unión de dos personas que se quieren y desean pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos...

-¡Vaya sarta de mentiras!...-puntualizó Yahiko...-el amor es una locura...

Un ruido les llamo la atención y girándose hacía la puerta vieron a...

-¡¡KAMATARI!!...-gritaron todos...

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!...-grito Soijuro...

-¡¿Esa es Kamatari?!¡que guapa!...-soltó Tokito maravillada...

-Hola chicos...-saludo abiertamente y...-hola Soijuro Seta mi amor.. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Cómo le irá a Soijuro?¿y el desfile de pijamas como saldrá? Y...¿vendrá alguien más a la reunión? Eso se tendrá que ver...**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews. De verdad.**_


	8. Chapter 8

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

_**Capítulo 8 – Batalla de sexo...**_

El jovencito Soijuro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y como un rayo se colocó detrás de Saito. No quería ver a Kamatari, le quería como un amigo pero de ahí confundir el amor con la amistad pues..¡era delicado!...

-Soijuro no hace falta que te ocultes no te voy a hacer nada de lo que tu no quieras...-le dijo con un sonrisa picarona...-¡tú sabes que te trataría como a un rey!...

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa...-comenzó a llorar sobre la espalda del Lobo...

-¡Aparta pelele!..-le apartó con fuerza...-me vas a manchar la chaqueta estúpido...

-¡Un momento!...-se levantó Keshin...-Kamatari me temo que Soijuro no te quiere como tu deseas...-los ojos del travestís iban clavados al pelirrojo...-debes encontrar tu amor en otro sitio...

-En eso tiene verdad..-hablo el luchador...-el amor no se debe conseguir a la fuerza..-cogió del brazo a Cho...-¡quédate con este!...-el travestís hizo un comentario de asco...-¡¿que pasa no te gusta?!¡si es del juppongattana!...

-Es muy feo..-se cruzo los brazos...-no estoy desesperada...

-Ni los travestís me quieren...-comenzó a gimotear Cho...-soy más feo que un mono..

Nuevamente se rieron del pobre Cho, la verdad es que no tenía ni una pizca de suerte en el amor. La mujer del Lobo se acercó a la nueva visita...

-¡¿Eres Kamatari?!...-le preguntó con dulzura mientras la susodicha afirmaba..-¡que guapa que eres...¿como consigues mantener ese color de piel?¿que productos usas?!...

Todos abrieron la boca, menuda pregunta estaba haciendo la Loba...

-Es muy fácil cada mañana me lavo la cara con leche de cabra...-le sonreía...-créeme es muy efectiva, también me cuido bien el cutis y el maquillajes es de buena calidad...-se acercó a su oido...-no te puedes fiar de todos los maquillajes que ves por ahí...

-¡Ejem!..-tosió Yahiko...-¿que preguntas son esas?...

-Unas preguntas que necesita saber cualquier persona..-contestó Megumi...-¿cuanto tiempo usas para maquillarte o cuanto tardas en lavarte la cara con la leche de cabra?...

-Eso mismo..-afirmó Kaoru..-deseamos saber esos trucos..-le contestó al apuntarlo en una libreta..

El ninja emitió una sonrisa sarcástica, le estaba haciendo gracia las preguntas de las mujeres, a decir verdad el tema había girado hacía otro lugar...

-¡Oye!..-levantó la voz Misao...-¡¿que hacemos con el tema de Cho?!..

-Pues...-comenzó a hablar Megumi...-¡que lo arregle solo!...

Y volvieron a pasar del tema, mientras Kamatari les explicaba los secretos de su gran belleza. Todas las mujeres le miraban con fascinación, con una admiración increíble, como la diosa de la belleza. En cambio los hombres solo abrían con más plenitud sus ojos y Soijuro, bueno, esté simplemente arrastrándose como si fuera una vulgar serpiente, salió del campo de visión de su compañero enamorado y lanzado un leve gemido se despidió de los chicos. Estos afirmaron y volvieron a ver lo que tenían delante. Cuando el joven estaba enfrente de la puerta...

-El mundo cambia y yo no me doy cuenta..-suspiró...-el Kenshin gumi ya no es como antaño, ahora prefieren las cosas de la belleza y...-sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas...-siento dejaros al petardo de Kamatari, pero tengo que hacer mi vida y no quiero formar parte de él...

Y se largó. Al cabo de 1 hora bien larga, Kamatari se dio cuenta de la desaparición de su compañero...

-¡Me ha dejado!..-sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas...-¡me ha abandonado!...

-¡No llores!..-la abrazo Tokito...-un hombre que hace eso no es merecedor de nuestros sentimientos...

-¡Es cierto!..-le agarró la mano Megumi...-ninguna mujer se merece sufrir por unos indeseables como ese...

-¡Los hombres son egoístas por naturaleza!..-le acariciaba el pelo Kaoru..

-Ninguno vale la pena...-finalizo Misao al darle un beso en la mejilla, ante las caras de sus compañeros sentimentales...

Todos gruñeron y las mujeres los miraron, durante un tiempo se podía cortar la energía negativa que había entre las parejas...

-Estamos delante..-soltaron todos...-somos inocentes...

-¡¿Pero sois hombres no?!..-comentaron ellas...

-No hay que englobalizar a todos los hombres..-siguieron ellos...

-Pero sois egoístas..-nuevamente soltaron...

-Por que somos guerreros...-finalizaron ellos..

Ahora había una batalla campal, los hombres contra las mujeres, la fuerza muscular...(no cuenta el pelirrojo) contra las ideas retorcidas...¿quién iba a ganar? Mientras que Yahiko, Cho y Kamatari estaban tomando un té con sus galletitas y observaban la escena de peleas de pareja..

-¡¿He hecho algo malo?!..-preguntó el travestís...

-¡¿Tú algo malo, que te hace pensar eso?!..-le soltó Cho con sarcasmo y mirándolo entrecerradamente...

-Tú sola presencia nos ha perjudicado a todos..-finalizó Yahiko.

Y sonrió para continuar con su aperitivo, mientras que las parejas estaban discutiendo, echándose las cosas en cara. Y así continuó hasta la hora de cenar, en que solo hablaban los 3 solteros, el aire estaba muy tenso...

-No se por que pero me temo que tengo la culpa de algo..-susurró Kamatari...

-¡No me puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta!..-siguió en el mismo tono Cho..

-¡Un milagro!..-concluyo Yahiko.

Por la noche, todas las mujeres dormían juntas en eso hay que aclarar que Kamatari se fue con ellas, los chicos no querían vigilarse las espaldas, solo deseaban dormir. La noche tampoco fue un camino de rosas...

· Habitación líder...el sexo fuerte

Todas estaban que mordían, se miraban con maldad, pero no sentían eso por sus compatriotas del mismo sexo, si no, por sus repugnantes parejas. Apretaban las sábanas con fuerza y...

-¡Son unos cerdos!..-se expresó Megumi...-¡no me puedo creer que no lo confiesen!...

-Se hacen los inocentes..-susurro Kaoru...-ellos siempre tienen que tener razón...

-Los hombres no saben pensar...-comentó Tokito...-solo luchar...¡por eso tienen pocas neuronas, por que no saben usar las demás!..

-¡Hay que retarles!..-se levantó Misao...-ellos deben saber quienes somos las jefas..

Observaron a Kamatari que se estaba poniendo su crema de noche, con tanta tensión negativa le iba a pasar factura su piel...

-¡De verdad chicas, este aire tan negativo me afecta seriamente!..-comentó con alegría...-¡mi piel es delicada y no soporta esto!..-se concentró en la mirada de las chicas...-¿pasa algo?...¡es natural, no químico!..¿queréis?..

-¿Por qué no vas a la habitación de los chicos y les entregas este papel?..-le pregunté Megumi...

-¡¿Este papel?!..-lo vio con curiosidad...-¿de que consiste?¿no me va a perjudicar la piel?..

-¡No! Son nuestra quejas y derechos...-finalizó Misao..

Al cabo de unos minutos Kamatari con su pijama de flores, estaba paseando por el porche yendo a su destino, el fuerte masculino.

· Fuerte masculino...el sexo muscular

Se observaban, gruñían y chispas salían de sus ojos, era tal ejecución de movimientos que los dos únicos inocentes y solteros de la habitación estaban en un rincón protegiéndose de un posible ataque desprevenido. Justo en ese momento los ojos del luchador se clavaron en ellos y con una sonrisa maligna y que era contagiada por Saito se acercaron...

-¡Muchachos id a por las mujeres!...-soltó el luchador...-¡se van a enterar de quienes somos!...

-Bueno mi mujer si sabe quién soy aunque...-observó a sus despreciables compañeros..-las vuestras lo dudo, la mía sabe quién manda y ese soy yo...

-¡Ja!..-rió el ninja...-si supiera quién eres estaría afuera rogando para que volvieras...-se levantó...-eso da a entender que Tokito es la que tiene los pantalones en vuestra relación y no te culpo...¡perro mordedor, poco ladrador!...

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!...-se levantó con rabia...

-Lo que ya sabes Lobito...-le recalcó con humor...

-¡Un momento!...-se levantó el pelirrojo, pero el Lobo lo empujó contra la pared para estrellarlo...-auch eso me dolió...

-Eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman...-le dijo el niño...

-Siempre haces lo mismo...-continua Cho...-siempre que hay picas entre estos u otros, apareces en medio...

-No era de extrañar que acabarás mal..-finalizó el luchador al lado de los solterones...

Un ruido les devolvió a la realidad y por unos segundos la disputa del ninja contra el Lobo se aplazaba, el niño abrió la puerta y un terror los sucumbió a todos. Ahí estaba su peor pesadilla...

-¡Dios un fantasma!..-dijo Cho...

-¡Eres un estúpido!..-le soltó Kamatari...-no me extraña que jamás me enamore de ti, eres patético, feo y desechado...

Todos rieron, salvo Aoshi que se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, echaba de menos a su Misao. Él no era así, bueno, puede que anteriormente pero ahora había cambiado y deseaba ver a su querida, no quería estar peleado con ella, eso no lo soportaba, giro levemente su rostro para ver al pelirrojo, su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre, sus ojos estaban igual que los suyos, echaban de menos a la chispa de su vida.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!..-le preguntó el Lobo...-¡¿no te hemos mandado con las mujeres?!..

-Tan desagradable como siempre...-bufó...-he venido por una carta que me ha enviado sus enemigas...

-¡¿Y que quieren?!..-preguntó Sanosuke..-¡no nos vamos a rendir con nada, somos más fuertes y orgullosos que ellas!...-sonrió ampliamente...-¡somos los mejores!...

-Bueno...-comenzó el travestís...-en eso hay que discutirlo...-abrió la carta y...-¿os la leo chicos guapetones?...eso va por el ninja, por Battosai y por el niño, por que cuando sea grande va a encandilar a muchas mujeres...

-¡Ni los travestís me encuentran guapo!..-se quejó Cho..

Se aclaró la garganta y guiñándole un ojo al chaval, comenzó a relatarles la carta...

· Estimados enemigos...

Nos vemos obligadas a no hablar con vosotros hasta que nos pidáis disculpas, vosotros mismos sabéis que habéis sido muy crueles al ser egoístas con nosotras. Siempre nos habéis tratado como secundarias en vuestras vidas, siempre estaba antes la lucha que nosotras, a veces pensamos que solo nos queríais para...

Pd...- si esta Yahiko delante no pronuncies las palabras...

Despejaros un poco de vuestra vida tan ruda.

Así que solo os volveremos a hablar cuando os presentéis delante de nuestra habitación y os arrodilléis para disculparos...

-¡¿QUÉ?!¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREEN ESTAS BRUJAS?!!...-gritó el luchador con rabia...

-¡¿PERO QUE PUÑETAS ESTÁN DICIENDO?!!...-siguió en el mismo tono el Lobo..

-¡Que rudas!...-exclamó Yahiko...-espero que jamás me ocurra lo mismo que a ellos..

-Las mujeres son odiosas...-finalizó Cho.

El ninja gruñó y levantándose, salió de la habitación ante la mirada perpleja de todos, pero el pelirrojo le sostuvo la mano..

-¡¿A dónde vas?!...

-Lo sabes bien...-le contestó con seriedad...

-¡¿Te vas a rendir Shinomori?!¿qué clase de guerrero eres?..-le preguntó Saito...-¡jamás pensé eso de ti!...

-Se van a salir con la suya, entras en su juego...-le comenta el luchador...-no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente, somos hombres hechos y derechos...

El guapo ninja apartó la mano del pelirrojo y siguió caminando, sus ojos estaban fríos, más que el mismo polo norte, sus labios estaban apretados con firmeza y solo se podía ver una débil línea. En conclusión, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Pero no estaba solo, todos le siguieron a hurtadillas, pero sin éxito. Tocó la puerta con fuerza y se abrió mostrando a la doctora...

-¡Vaya el primer arrepentido!..-dijo con humor...-querida Misao es tu chico...

Todas le miraban fijamente y la pequeña se acercó con una sonrisa. Estaba enfrente de su amado, del hombre de sus sueños, pero al llegar...

-¡Eres una idiota Misao!..-le soltó con brusquedad ante la perplejidad de todos...-¡jamás pensé que pudieras hacer una cosa tan estúpida como esa, te he aguantado muchas cosas y tú a mí, no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a recordar, jamás he sido egoísta contigo, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, tanto amor te he profesado que no me acercaba a ti por que pensé que no era digno de ti!...-apretó sus puños, ante las lágrimas de la chica..-y ahora..¿crees que estoy contigo por sexo? Si fuera así, estaría en los burdeles, pero yo estoy contigo por que te amo, te quiero más que a mi vida misma, daría mi vida por ti todas las veces que hiciera falta y si tu me lo pidieras me mataría...así que no me digas que solo te utilizo para eso cuando no es cierto...¡niña inmadura!...

Finalizando sus palabras se alejó de ella, no quería verla en estos momentos, le había echo mucho daño decirle eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mientras tanto Misao se derrumbó en el suelo, y lloraba agitadamente...

-¡Aoshi está enfadado conmigo!...

La mujer del Lobo se acercó y la abrazó, captó la mirada de los chicos...

-Tokito esto se ha ido de nuestras manos..-comentó el Lobo...-todo ha sido por la desaparición de Soijuro y el de habernos dejado con...-observó a Kamatari recogiendo su cabello..-la tonta de Kamatari..¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos mejor?..

-Por esta vez te doy la razón..-comentó la dueña de la casa...-mañana las cosas estarán mejor..

Y así nuevamente se separaron.

_**continuara**_

_Gracias por los reviews de Gabyhyatt y de Misao de Shinamoni_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por todos los reviews a Stela, Misao de Shinomori, Ilovejapon y a Gabyhyatt todos apoyais a Aoshi y es que escuchar la carta que las mujeres han enviado hacia ellos, le ha echo hervir la sangre, ama con locura a su pequeña comadreja, pero el no es de esos hombres, si no, estaria en un burdel ¿no? asi que la unica manera es hablarle rudamente para que se de cuenta del error, que no hay que englobalizar. Por mucho que le haya dolido ha tenido que hacerlo y esta sufriendo.**_

_**Asi que ahora veremos como van las cosas con todos. Y sigan disfrutando de la lectura. saludos.**_

**Capítulo 9 – Reconciliaciones...¡y un trío extraño!**

Abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación y ahí, en la misma oscuridad de la noche estaba él, ese hombre tan frío pero tierno con la mujer que amaba. Todos asomaron sus cabezas para verlo y podían pensar que estaba muerto, si no fuera por su respiración entrecortada. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero en la oscuridad de esa habitación una diminuta lágrima resbalaba por esa cara tan suave, ese rostro hermoso...

-¡¿Creéis qué esté bien?!..-preguntó el niño, girándose hacía el resto del grupo...-¡no parece muy sociable!...

-¡¿Y desde cuando es sociable ese hombre?!..-repuso el Lobo...-a veces es peor que yo y mira que no os aguanto...

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta...-dijo con sarcasmo el luchador...-¿y qué hacemos?...

-Mi opinión es que le dejemos solo..-comentó el pelirrojo...-vayamos a dormir esta noche en otra habitación y lo dejemos solo...

Todos afirmaron y cerrando la habitación, dejaron al ninja ahí solo, con su corazón destrozado. Y pasaba exactamente lo mismo con la chicas, pero a diferencia de Aoshi, su Misao estaba respaldada por las mujeres..

Y lloraba como nunca lo había echo, sollozaba continuamente y su voz se entrecortaba a cada momento, el nombre de su amado se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

-No me quiere, no quiere saber nada de mí y no me extraña...¿Cómo pude pensar eso?..¿cómo me anime a escribir esas cosas?..-levantó su rostro hacía sus amigas...-nos equivocamos, ellos no nos usan para eso y nosotras lo sabemos, lo dijimos para que ellos vinieran a nosotras como unos perritos falderos y...-agachó la cabeza nuevamente entre el abrazo de la doctora...-y mi Aoshi se ha enfadado, siempre me colma de caprichos, siempre hace lo que yo quiero y él jamás se opone a nada, lo hace para hacerme feliz..

La mujer del Lobo se acercó y con una gran maternidad...

-El amor te hace cometer grandes locuras...-sonríe..-escúchame Misao...¡vé a por él! ese joven te quiere con locura, no es muy expresivo pero para el amor no hace falta ver, tienes que sentirlo y él te mira con un amor incondicional...es como mi Saito, vosotras lo véis como alguien cruel y despiadado, es su fachada ante los demás, pero conmigo es muy bueno, es dulce...es el hombre al que amo y estoy acostumbrada a su carácter que sé por donde va..

-¡Ay niña!..-alzó la voz Kamatari...-¡vé a por ese hombre, cómele a besos, haz el amor hasta que tengas agujetas y sobretodo no lo dejes escapar por que si no...¡yo te lo quitaré!!

La más jovencita sonrió y con la gran fuerza del amor, se levantó ante los aplausos de las chicas, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, tenía que verle, abrazarlo y decirle que ella jamás había pensado en él como ese tipo de hombres, que él es su único y verdadero amor.

Y como se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, pues ahí se encontraban las mujeres pero no solo ellas, también se encontraban los hombres, Kamatari y el niño. Se escondieron detrás de los matorrales que estaban en frente de la habitación del ninja más guapo de todos los tiempos, y con un catalejo...

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!...-preguntó Megumi...

-Lo mismo que vosotras querida mía..-le contestó el luchador algo resentido...

-¿Continuáis enfadados?:.-preguntó la Loba.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!...-esta vez le contestó su flamante esposo...

-Kaoru querida te he traído estas galletas para ti, llenas de nata..-se las mostró ante el sonrojo de su cara...-solo quiero decirte que jamás te he usado para eso, que eres la mujer de mi vida y la única a la cuál puedo amar, tú me has devuelto las ganas de vivir y seguir existiendo en un mundo que jamás creí que debía estar...

Las mujeres se sorprendieron, Kamatari seguida de su ex compañero de batallas estaba con un pañuelo y aguantando las ganas de llorar, esas palabras habían sido tan bonitas que sus corazones se habían debilitado y los hombres, gruñeron..¡otro que se rendía ante el poder femenino!.¿Y Kaoru? Pues la mujer se lanzó a su cuello y se lo comió a besos...

-¡No! Debes perdonarme a mi amor mío, sé que jamás me has usado para esas cosas, simplemente lo hice para hacerte rabiar, no era algo que sintiera...-y ahí se encontraba esa pareja, metiéndose mano bajo la mirada de todos y los ojos tapados del niño por la mano del travestís.

-¡Marranos!..-exclamó Cho...-¡id a una habitación, hay menores!

Pero nada, ellos continuaban ajenos a los ojos de sus compañeros. Y como una ayuda dívina, un ruido les distrajo¡qué extraño!; se levantaron algo ruborizados y...

-¡Lo sentimos ha sido la emoción!..-exclamó el pelirrojo...

-¡¿De verdad?!¡pensábamos que os estabáis dando el boca a boca!..-comentó sarcásticamente Yahiko...-¿qué ejemplo me dáis?¿no os da vergüenza, delante de un menor?...

-¡Anda no te hagas el inocente que no lo eres!..-le recalcó el luchador

Un gruñido les despisto de la conversación, para ver como el Lobo les hacía una señal. Ante su campo de visión estaba Misao, se encontraba sentada en la puerta, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, le daba miedo entrar, no quería encontrarse con su Aoshi enfadado, no quería que él le comentará que todo se había acabado y todo por una tontería, una diminuta lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y fue este acto, lo que enterneció al Lobo, su corazón se encogió de pena, esa lágrima le había tocado la fibra sensible y su labio inferior se movía listo para empezar un torrencial de lágrimas. Tokito, conociendo a su flamante esposo, le acarició la espalda y sonrió, con esto, estaba segura de que le tranquilizaría y su aspecto de rudo jamás quedaría tocada. Él se mordió el labio.

El ninja se levantó del rincón de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y...

-¡Entra y déjate de estar ahí quieta como una planta!

La joven se sorprendió, lo vio, sus ojos estaban marcados de una infinita frialdad, ese no parecía su Aoshi, ese ser tan tierno y cariñoso, se levantó con dificultad y siguiéndole, entraron juntos en la habitación, ante el descontento de todos que querían presenciar esa reconciliación...

-¡A dormir que mañana es un nuevo día!..-se expresó Saito...

-¡¿Y por qué? Yo quiero ver el final!..-le contradijo Cho...

-¡Por que hay que dormir, ya que mañana tenemos que hacer el desfile de pijamas y hay que reponer fuerzas..¿no Saito?!...-le guiño el ojo el luchador...

Este le respondió y los otros se extrañaron...¿compinchados? era increíble, con lo poco que se aguantaban. Pero no comentaron nada y cada uno se fue a dormir...eso si, cada uno con su pareja..salvo el famoso "trío". Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación, la jovencita estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando al rincón donde se encontraba él, sabía que le estaba mirando por que su corazón se lo decía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, no quería acabar con su relación, solo deseaba estar con él, era el hombre de sus sueños...

-Misao, yo...-comenzó a hablar el ninja, pero rápidamente sintió como su "nena" le estaba abrazando, estaba llorando encima de él, gimoteando y abrazándole con más fuerza, como si no quisiera perderle, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera...

-Lo siento, perdóname Aoshi...-comentaba ella entre susurros, en su oreja, como si fuera un secreto que no se pudiera saber...-no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que pienses que soy una tonta y sobretodo que soy estúpida, le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras él escuchaba inmóvil ante las palabras de su amada..-siento tanto haber dicho eso, haber apoyado a esa estúpida idea de la carta...-esta vez le miro lo ojos, sus ojos tan azules como el mismo mar estaban reflejados en ese azul oscuro, frío con la misma noche..-te amo, te quiero tanto que si no estás conmigo no se que hacer, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, siempre te he esperado, siempre he estado ahí esperando a que tú te abrieras y me dieras tu corazón..

Los labios de Aoshi presionaron los suyos con fuerza...

-Y mi corazón lo tienes, siempre lo has tenido y siempre lo tendrás...

Y la abrazó, se abrazaron con fuerza, no querían que este momento se detuviera, durante ese tiempo que han estado "separados" han estado vacíos. Y ahí se reconciliaron, con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega y tanto amor, que esa palabra se quedaba corta. Y las otras tres parejas pues...¿qué crees que estarán haciendo? Lo que siempre hacen los enamorados cuando se han reconciliado...

¿Y nuestro trío calavera? ¡¡Pues ahora lo sabremos!!

Cho estaba tapado de pies a cabeza, solo se le veía la cara parecía un gusano enlatado. Estaba asustado de dormir con Kamatari,, tenía miedo que abusará de él, con lo delicado y sensible que era...

-Kamatari ¿te traigo una manta?..-le propuso Yahiko..-¡vas a pasar frío!..

Sonrió. El niño era un delicia, era un manjar exquisito, lástima que fuera un menor y tan chiquito, y sobretodo que estuviera enamorado de la niña llamada Tsubame.

-¡Tranquilo chiquitín!..-se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla...-eres una delicia de chico, cuando seas mayor vas a ser un hombre maravilloso y hazme caso, que de esto yo sé mucho...

-¡Ja! Demasiado diría yo...-murmuro Cho...-no te puedes fiar de ella o él..

El travestís entrecerró los ojos, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la escoba, quería poner al niño en su contra,...¿cómo podía imaginarse que le metería mano a un niño? Él no era ningún depravado, es una persona con sentimientos y unos sentimientos respetados, le gustaba las coñas que soltaba los demás por que él se las seguía igual, pero Cho se estaba pasando y eso ya no le molaba tanto.

-¿Queréis que juguemos a un juego?...-propuso felizmente...

-¿Cuál?..-preguntó desconfiado el niño..

-¿Guardarse las espaldas?...-dijo con humor la escoba...

-¡No!..-sonrió...-¡al mentiroso!¿juegas? es muy divertido y para hacerlo más emocionantes nos apostamos algo..¿te gusta la oferta?...

-¿Apuestas?¡yo paso de eso, llevo mucho tiempo unido al cabeza de pollo que seguro que me ha pegado su mala suerte!..-comentó con resignación el niño..

-Claro...-saltó Cho...-quién gane el otro tiene que hacer lo que diga...

-Me parece genial...-finalizo el travestís. Sacó sus cartas, escribió algo en ellas y las repartió, la carta escrita llegó al poder del niño...-nadie se puede echar atrás..¿entendéis?.

El niño no estaba por la labor, pero afirmó a regañadientes. Mientras que en la cabeza de Kamatari solo había una misma frase..."será inútil Cho, es más tonto que un asno".

La partida estaba siendo llevada exclusivamente por Kamatari, sabía exactamente las cartas que tendría la escoba, por eso sabía que siempre perdería, que llevaría más cartas que el niño, en conclusión que perdería. ¡Estaba haciendo trampas como un condenado pero disfrutaba como un condenado!. Al cabo de un buen rato, la escoba perdió y puso morros, la cara de alegria de Yahiko fue descomunal, en un principio pensó que iba a ser el perdedor y la sonrisa maléfica de Kamatari...

-¡Has perdido!...-exclamó con fuerza..-ahora harás lo que yo diga...

-¿Os vais a liar?..-preguntó con intriga...

-No quiero un beso con lengua..-su piel se erizó..-solo un besito cortito..

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que te iba a besar babosa asquerosa?!...-le preguntó con indiferencia ante las risas del niño...-¡eres asqueroso y paso de juntar mis labios con los tuyos!

Se quedo de piedra, le estaban rechazando.

Puso morritos y se tumbó en la cama para dormir.

-¡Venga a dormir pequeño que mañana es un día muy largo!...-le dijo Kamatari que le arropó ante una agradable sensación que tubo Yahiko.

-¡¿Y a mi quién me arropa?!...

-¡Tú madre petardo!..-y se tumbó para dormir..-por cierto la apuesta era una broma, solo quería hacerte pasar un mal momento..-su sonrisa era más maléfica que antes.

Al cabo de una hora, la escoba estaba roncando y Kamatari se levantó de la cama, se acercó al niño y le tapo la boca, este se despertó y cuando estaba por reclamar algo, vio que le estaba haciendo signos de que no hiciera ruido. La duda le comía por dentro. Siguió a su nuevo y extraño amigo y se acercaron a la cama de Cho...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?!..

-Vengarme...-se giro hacía el niño...-se estaba pasando con sus estúpidos comentarios y él no es quién para decir según que tonterías, así que he decidido vengarme a mi modo...

-Pero si todos te sueltan cosas de esas...

-Lo sé Yahiko pero no lo hacen con mala intención, hasta les sigo el juego y les pongo en un aprieto, pero esta noche se ha pasado la escoba y voy a vengarme...

-¡¿Y cómo?!...-nuevamente le preguntaba...-Sanosuke es muy bueno con estas cosas, siempre está tramando algo aunque...la mitad de veces sale al revés, es un caso perdido.

El travestís le apartó la manta y comenzó a desvestirlo, ante los ojos desencajados del niño y las ganas de reir. En unos pocos minutos estaba completamente desnudo, con más satisfacción, lo arrastró hacía el exterior de la habitación con un único guante diminuto para taparse sus partes muy íntimas, aunque hasta mañana no se enteraría de nada..

-Eso es crueldad y los demás son tonterías...-cerró la puerta...-¿no pasará frío?...

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? Tranquilo pequeño, la noche es calurosa y no se resfriara, simplemente cogerá otro tipo de enfermedad...

Y como si no hubiera tramado nada, se tumbó en la cama y siguió durmiendo, ajena a todo lo que le podría ocurrir a su ex compañero de batallas.

Mientras tanto Aoshi tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, ella estaba profundamente dormida, mientras que él acariciaba su cabello sedoso. Estaba decidido, iba a llegar hasta el final...

-No puedo esperar y quiero que llegue cuanto antes ese momento para pedir que seas mi esposa, para toda la eternidad, hasta que la muerte nos separe y la misma muerte nos vuelva a unir en el otro mundo...

_**Continuara**_

_**¿cómo se despertará Cho?¿y como será recibido?...¡más desfiles en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Y también la pedida de mano...y otras propuestas!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

_**Capítulo 10 - Desfile de pijamas y sorpresas**_

Los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se levantaban y el sol resplandecía con todo su esplendor, al igual que un grito, fue tan grotesco como si fuera de ultratumba. Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe, se taparon con lo primero que pillaron, no estaba mal decir, que se encontraban como su madre les había traído al mundo, pero con una rapidez asombrosa se colocaron sus ropas. Salieron de sus habitaciones y ahí la dueña del dojo estaba desmayada y delante de él se encontraba un _**voayeur**_ tapado con un guante.

El espectáculo era ridículo y hasta vergonzoso, pero no lo veía de igual modo el pelirrojo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse ámbar, apretaba con fuerza su katana y...

-¡No es lo que parece!..-alzó la voz la escoba...-no la he tocado...

-¿Que le has echo?...-su voz sonaba tétrica...-¿que le has enseñado para que se desmaye?...

-¡Habrá visto su cosita!...-comentó Sanosuke mordiéndose los labios, tenía ganas de reír y...-¡como la tiene tan pequeña!  
-¿Y tú como lo sabes?..-preguntó con interés la doctora...-¡¿has ido a mirársela cuando iba al baño?!¿Desde cuando te gusta vérsela a los otros chicos?...

El luchador agrandó los ojos...

-¡Bah! paso de este tema..-comentó el ninja..-son solo estupideces..-y tal como salió entro al interior de su habitación..

El Lobo se divertía y rompía a reír, la verdad es que este tema le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, salvo a su bella esposa que le golpeó en las costillas para que dejará de reírse...

-¡Tranquila "zorra" tu maridito no te va a dejar por la escoba, no tiene mucho que ofrecer!...-saltó graciosamente el Lobo...-¡no ves que la tiene tan chiquitita que no se le ve ni con un catalejo!...

-¿Y tú por que también lo sabes?...-preguntó Tokito...-¿os la enseñáis entre todos?...

Ahora tanto Saito como Sanosuke tenían los ojos abiertos...

-Se ha puesto de moda enseñarse la cosita...-comento Misao con risa...-¿quién la tiene más grande?...

Ahora había aparecido en escena el ninja totalmente colorado...

-Creo que esas no son preguntas a la hora de la mañana...-dijo nervioso...-¿por que no habláis de los pájaros y demás tonterías? por que hablar de las partes íntimas de un hombre no está bien, vas a conseguir que el desayuno te sienta mal..

Todas las mujeres se observaron detenidamente y observaban a sus parejas...mmm ¡aquí olía a gato encerrado! el pelirrojo había despertado a su bella esposa...

-¡Dios que susto me he pegado!..-se incorporó del suelo con la ayuda de su chico..-he visto algo pequeño y blando que se movía...

Y estallaron a reir. Mientras que la escoba se encontraba en su habitación viendo las risas de sus compañeros de cuarto. Se habían burlado de él y encima todos les habían visto su pequeño Cho.

Durante el desayuno optaron por no mirar al _**metroseuxal**_, aunque ganas no le faltaron. El pelirrojo estaba muy cerquita de su bien amada mujercita, no quería que ese ser extraño se le acercará. Justo en este momento Kamatari se reunió al grupo con su mascarilla de noche, con su cabello recogido y dos pepinos en los ojos. Se paró un momento, se los quitó de encima y se sentó al lado de la escoba que estaba con una depresión de caballo...

-¿Que hay para desayunar?...-preguntó al momento de dejar los pepinos a un lado...-¡me muero de hambre!..

-¿Que hicisteis anoche para que Cho acabará afuera?..-le preguntó Kenshin...

-Nada en especial..-habló el niño..-jugamos al mentiroso y perdió una apuesta...

-¡Oye dijo que era una broma, que no existía!..-se defendía el culpable..

-¿Desde cuando me crees?...-le dijo con humor...-siempre te he mentido, no ves que eres el más fácil de engatusar...-observó al luchador...-después de Sanosuke, por que también tiene serrín en la cabeza...

-¡Cállate rarito que quiero tener la mañana tranquila!..-comento molesto..

-¿Por cierto cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?:.-preguntó Saito...-¡es que eres una molestia para nosotros, yo me habría ido hace tiempo pero de aquí no me puedo mover y ya me estoy enfermando!...

-Lobito no empieces que esta no es tu casa...-le golpeó en las costillas..-¡se bueno o te quedas sin postre esta noche!...

Y gruño nuevamente. Cuando estaba ella nadie le tomaba enserio, como era la única que le paraba y siempre le llevaba la contraria, pues perdía puestos. Acabaron de desayunar.

Y Kamatari estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas, había pasado más tiempo del que debía y tenía que salir, debía encontrar el amor y aquí dentro no lo iba a hacer. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el pequeño, el travestís alzó los ojos y vio como el pequeño se acercaba a él y le abrazaba.

-Te voy a echar de menos..-susurro...-ayer me lo pase muy bien contigo...

-¡Ay! Pequeño...-se inclinó y mirándole detenidamente a los ojos...-debes prometerme que vas a ser un hombre de provecho y que amarás y protegerás a esa niña llamada Stubame...por que en el amor no debes ser malo, al contrario bueno, que para eso existe..si no..¿para que nos han dado ese sentimiento?..-y le beso la frente.

Todos se despidieron de su buen amigo, el pelirrojo paso su mano por la cabeza del niño y le guiño el ojo. Ahora el dojo volvía a estar con las mismas personas que antes y un poco vacío sin las elocuencias de su amigo, que al principio fue su enemigo. La mujer del Lobo saco un frasquito...

-¡¿Y eso que es?!...-le pregunto con curiosidad su maridito...

-Una crema que me ha dado para las patas de gallo...

-¡Mujeres!...-meneó la cabeza con resignación..

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y como el día anterior, hacía una calor de mil demonios, así que nuevamente las mujeres optaron por sus abanicos y una nueva incorporación, habían echo una sombrilla..¡son muy apañadas cuando les interesa!. La misma cortina de ayer que usaban los chicos, estaba colocada en el mismo lugar y otra vez, había comentarios.

-¡No me quiero poner este pijama, parezco un payaso!..-se quejo el luchador...-¡no me gusta!..-sacó la cabeza..-¡churry ¿me traes otro?!...

-¡No! te ha tocado ese...

-¡¿Qué me ha tocado este?!¡estas loca!..-vio la mirada asesina de su bella mujercita..-¡a mi no me ha tocado nada, habéis traído una caja y dentro estaban los pijamas y me ha tocado uno espantoso!...-puso morros...-soy un luchador..

-No hemos escuchado a nadie quejarse...-hablo Kaoru...

-Ya que lo dices..-comenzó a hablar el Lobo..-me quejo yo, soy un policía no un estúpido enfundado en una malla...

-Lobito mío seguro que te queda de fábulas...-comenzó su esposa...-con ese cuerpo tan bien dotado, te queda todo a la perfección...

Las mejillas del Lobo se volvieron de un color rojizo, su bella esposa le había soltado un piropo, el primero que le soltaba desde que estaban en este maldito lugar y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Todas las mujeres se giraron hacía su compañera y esta...

-Es mentira, los pijamas le quedan bastante mal..-comenzó a reir...-pero para que se calle le he dicho eso...-abrió el frasco de crema...-es como un niño con una golosina, si les dices lo que quieren escuchar se quedan muy panchos..

Ninguno de ellos escuchó el comentario de la Loba, el niño comenzó a tocar su tambor casero y las cortinas se movieron. Nuevamente apareció Cho. Llevaba un camisón..(masculino) con un gorrito a juego, lo malo de todo es que al llevar los cabellos de punta, el gorro era ridículo. Las mujeres aguantaron las ganas de reir y no se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos. Este iba dando pequeños pasos, con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia, con los morritos y refunfuñando. Al llegar enfrente, como una muñeca bailarina de las cajas de músicas, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cortina.

-¡Que vergüenza, y todo por aceptar gratis la invitación de la mujer psicópata!...-abrió la cortina y todos le aplaudieron...-y encima esto..

El próximo en salir fue Kenshin. Nuevamente estaba ruborizado, con la cabeza hacía abajo, se movía como un pato mareado. Llevaba un lindo camisón, sin gorro a juego, con unas zapatillas de noche al estilo árabe..(¿qué pinta este estilo aquí?), llegó enfrente de las mujeres y cuando alzó los ojos, se desplomó al suelo...¡se había desmayado! Todas corrieron a socorrerle...

-¡Amor mío ¿estás bien?!..-lo zarandeaba de una lado para otro...-¡dios se ha muerto!..

-¡¿Qué se va a morir este?!..-soltó Misao...-¡es peor que una enfermedad!...

-Solo se ha desmayado..-dijo la doctora, al tomarle el pulso..-está bastante acelerado, creo que esto ha sido demasiada emoción para alguien tan delgaducho como él..

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!..-preguntó el luchador...

-Se ha desmayado..-soltó Tokito..-jugaremos sin él...

-¡Que suerte tienen algunos!..-se quejó Cho que estaba en el suelo sentado.

Nuevamente sonó el tambor...

-Oye Aoshi...-habló el luchador...-¿me dejas salir en último lugar?...

-¡¿Y eso?!..-le preguntó sin mucho interés...

-¡¿Eso mismo, yo quiero saberlo?!..-habló el Lobo..

-Es una sorpresa..-se puso tenso..-necesito salir el último por una buena causa..

El ninja ni se inmutó y levantó la cortina. Él fue el siguiente en salir. Todas estaban nuevamente maravilladas. Llevaba un pijama moderno, no el clásico camisón. Andaba con esa seguridad que le caracterizaba, esa mirada era tan penetrante que nuevamente se clavaba en el interior de las mujeres, era una "droga" tan deseable..que una se haría adicta a él. Y como siempre soltaron improverbios contra la comadreja. Se paró enfrente de ellas y...¡sonrió! y aquí fueron ellas las que casi se desmayan, bueno Misao si lo hizo. Su marido volvió detrás de la cortina.

-Siempre igual...-se queja Cho...-sales tú y las tienes embobadamente perdidas...-comenzó a señalar a los demás..-mientras que a nosotros no nos ponen esos ojos...

-Eso pequeño se llama _**"sex appel"**_..-su sonrisa era tan blanca que te deslumbraba...

El Lobo soltó un gruñido, alzó la cortina se quedo quieto sin dejar de sujetar ese trozo de tela, tragó humo de su cigarro y...

-¡Ala se acabó el espectáculo por hoy!..-se expresó para volver dentro al interior ante la perplejidad de las mujeres...

-¡Oye que te falta el desfile!..-le gritó Kaoru...-¡eso no vale!...

-Es un tramposo..-gritó también Misao...-todos lo han hecho...

-¡Que gracioso es mi Lobito!..-se expresó con buen humor su esposa..-¡siempre llamando la atención de todos con sus impertinencias!...

-¡Se ha saltado el numero entero!..-se expresó la doctora para poner en su agenda un cero patatero.

El siguiente turno fue para el luchador. Salió con su ropa de siempre ante las quejas de las mujeres, caminó con sensualidad y arrogancia, tenía una sonrisa diabólica, entre sus labios estaba la clásica raspa de pescado, su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones y con la otra mano hacía el signo de la victoria. Llegó ante las mujeres, mientras estás seguían exigiéndole el por que no se había puesto el pijama. Se acercó a su bella esposa e inclinándose...

-¡Megumi Takani me harías inmensamente feliz que aceptarás ser mi esposa!...

No está mal aclarar que la sorpresa fue múltiple, tanto lo fue que el pelirrojo volvió al mundo de los vivos para que sus ojos se salieran de las órbitas. La doctora tenía las manos en la boca, su rostro estaba enrojecido y algunas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules. Su corazón latía, jamás pensó que se casaría y menos con el cabeza de pollo, ese hombre tan estúpido como maravilloso. Las otras chicas..bueno las solteras tenían una envidia de narices y la casada, ella estaba recordando cuando su Lobito le pidió matrimonio...

¿Y los chicos? Por una vez el Lobo aplaudió y Cho comenzó a llorar a mares, mientras que Aoshi se mordía los labios, él también quería proponerle matrimonio a su bella amada, pero si lo hacía ahora, podían pensar que estaba copiando al cabeza de pollo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y apretó con fuerza la cajita donde residía ese maravillo anillo, ese que todas las mujeres soñaban con tener en su poder. Y la observó, ahí estaba su Misao llorando de felicidad.

¿Y la mujer? Bueno, la doctora se tiró a los brazos de su hombre y...

-Claro que acepto grandísimo payaso...-comenzó a llorar mientras era consolada por su chico...-estoy muy feliz que me hayas propuesto eso, pensé que nunca me casaría..

-¡¿Pero que dices?!...-abrió los ojos el luchador...-eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos y créeme que he visto a muchas...

-¡Oye!..-le estiro de las orejas...-¡no me hables de tus antiguas novias cuando me has propuesto matrimonio tontorrón!...

-Lo siento mi amor...-y la besó.

Estuvieron besándose ante la envidia de las solteronas, de la casada que lloraba y de los chicos que iban por el mismo camino. Salvo dos, que se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como adivinando lo que les iba a pasar y también maldiciéndose del retraso de su propuesta matrimonial...

_**Continuara**_

_**Holas! siento el retraso de la actualizacion pero he estado liada. En cuanto a una pregunta de ¿AOSHI Y MISAO NO ESTAN CASADOS? nadie lo esta, salvo Saito. Ya sabemos que en esa epoca esto era una abominacion, pero ellos son muy distintos a los pensamientos conservadores de muchos. Para empezar Kenshin y Kaoru viven en un mismo techo sin estar casados, con un niño a su cargo. Y la kendoka es la que tiene que traer el dinero a casa. Misao es la lider de un grupo de ninjas y el antiguo lider no dice nada, esta solo presente en cuerpo y a veces se duda de la mente..(ay! Aoshi)...en fin, que ahora en estos tiempos no pasa eso, aunque haya algunos que continuen con los pensamientos conservadores.**_

_**saludos y disfruten de la lectura. chao.**_


	11. Chapter 11

'' _**MISTER SAMURAY ''**_

_**Capítulo 11 - La última noche y al día siguiente el festival**_

La doctora estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su prometido, después de decirle que aceptaba ser su esposa misteriosamente una parálisis le dio por todo el cuerpo, así que se desmayo y como buen hombre que era, se la llevaba en brazos por todas partes. Que se iba a la cocina, pues el luchador la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba con él, que se iba al patio con los demás pues..¡exactamente lo mismo! vamos que era su caparazón.. Daba una envidia asquerosa o al menos es lo que sentía por primera vez nuestro hermoso Ninja. Él estaba meditando o al menos lo intentaba, estaba furioso consigo mismo, él había pensado lo mismo que el cabeza de gallina, pero se le adelantó y ahora...¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Estaba convencido o al menos es lo que pensaba él, que si hacía lo mismo que el luchador, estarían tachándole de copión y eso no era.

Una de sus cejas se levantaba con rapidez, también se le podía escuchar algún que otro gruñido, definitivamente este no era Aoshi.

-¡Dios Ságara deja en paz a la doctora!...-se expresó el Lobo mientras fumaba...-¡parecéis uña y carne!...-esbozó una sonrisa mala...-si aun no estás casado...¿qué haréis cuando lo estéis? No sabes en que lío te has metido estúpido, el matrimonio te ata de tal manera que no vuelves a estar libre, tienes una soga en el cuello...

-¡¿Y tú no estás casado?!...-preguntó el pelirrojo..-no sé por que lo pones tan negro..

-¡¡Por que es muy chungo!!...-le grito...-¡¡cuando estás casado con una mujer, ella es la dueña y ama de la casa, ya no eres soltero y siempre tienes que darle cuentas a todo lo que haces!!..-sonrió para cruzar los brazos...-¡aunque no es mi caso, el que manda soy yo!

Un pedrusco cayó delante de los hombres, tanto llamó la atención que Aoshi por unos momentos dejo su enfado para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, todos se giraron para ver como la Loba estaba ahí, con chispas...

-Lobito...-murmuro con tal frialdad...

-¡Dime terroncito de azúcar!...-soltó el Lobo ante la sorpresa de todos...

-¿Quieres venir ahora mismo?...-le preguntó con autoridad...-tenemos cosas que hacer y...¡es urgente!

Y ahí con la soga imaginaria el Lobo iba detrás de su Loba. El luchador se llevó a su prometida a la habitación y la depositó ahí para regresar con los demás. En el salón estaban los chicos incluyendo a Yahiko que había llegado.

-Perro mordedor poco ladrador...-susurro el ninja...-todos los hombres que dicen eso, son unos perritos...-entrecerró su mirada...-y encima quitan protagonismo a los demás..

-¿Protagonismo?...-preguntó Cho...-¿A que te refieres?...

Pero el hombre de hielo no le contestó y le dio la espalda, volvió nuevamente a su estado. Bonsai. Mientras que los otros se miraban a los ojos...

-¿Y bien Kenshin cuando te casas con la mapache?..-preguntó Yahiko...-¡se te va a pasar el arroz y ya no eres tan joven como antes, tu cuerpo se está estropeando y como no te apresures a atar a la mapache te dejará por otro más guapo! je...

-Para empezar mi bella Kaoru no es un caballo a la que atar..-comentó con morros y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-¿de verdad que me va a dejar?...

-Hombre..-comentó la escoba...-es joven y está en la época de parir y ser mamá y parece ser que tus amiguitos no dan en la diana...¿no estarán ciegos?...-comentó con humor..

-¡Oye!..-se levantó del suelo totalmente rojo, todos los chicos le miraban fijamente y como había pasado, el ninja dejo su meditación para oir la conversación...-¡mis "amiguitos" son de buena calidad, son los mejores!

-Por favor...-saltó el luchador...-seguro que son igual de enclenques que su apariencia exterior, mientras con los míos...-sonrió con fuerza y poder...-son lo más fortachones, los más osados y decididos...en conclusión el gen poderoso...

Alguien estalló de la risa y todos se giraron. Allí aguantándose la barriga, estaba el ninja. Sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas...

-¡¿Desde cuanto tiempo sabe reír este hombre?!..-preguntó con curiosidad la escoba...

-Ni idea..-le contestó el niño...-creía que no sabía hacerlo..

-¡¿De que te ríes?!..-le preguntó furioso el luchador...

-De lo que has dicho...-se serenó por unos momentos...-¿el gen poderoso?¡por favor eres un chico de 20 años..¿correcto cabeza de pollo?..-vio la afirmación del joven...-y como todo ser joven disparan sin ser conscientes, vamos que son balas de fogueo por que si fueran...¡balas!...-gritó la última parte...-ya tendríamos a 7 mini luchadores o doctoras y créeme, no eres el gen poderoso...por que para ser eso, debes ser un monstruo en la cama y hasta ahora no hemos escuchado a la "zorra" gritar de locura..-se levantó y cerró la boca del pelirrojo que se había quedado petrificado...-¡mucho ruido y pocas nueces! Demuéstranos que eres un dios y dale a Megumi el mejor regalo...¡¡un bombo!!

Y se largo ante la presencia de todos, pronto el luchador se hirvió de rabia, ese condenado ser frío, le estaba diciendo que sus "amiguitos" eran de juguetes. Eso jamás. Son los mejores en este campo y lo iba a demostrar...

-¿No querrás ser padre verdad Sanosuke?..-le preguntó el chaval..-eso es algo muy serio e imagínate que se lo dices a Megumi que quieres ser "papi chulo" porque Aoshi te ha retado..

Entrecerró la mirada, claro que deseaba ser padre pero aún no estaba preparado para ese gran paso y tardaría mucho.

Mientras tanto las mujeres se encontraban en el gimnasio buscando los utensilios para la ceremonia del té, bueno, solo eran la mapache y la comadreja, las otras 2 había desaparecido en combate. La dueña de la casa apretaba con fuerza los utensilios, la envidia le estaba matando, quería casarse con su estúpido y pequeño pelirrojo, pero esté parecía alérgico a este tema...

-¿No te parece increíble la nueva noticia?..-le dijo la comadreja...

-Si, maravilloso...-soltó con ironía...-¡que suerte tiene algunas!

-¡Uy! huelo envidia...-soltó con humor...-¿tienes envidia no?..-vio como la dueña de la casa estrujaba los utensilios...-¡tranquila, ya verás como ya mismo te lo pedirá Kenshin!

-¡¿Y a ti no te preocupa que Aoshi no te lo diga?!...-vio los ojos de la joven...-¡Misao ¿de verdad que no te importa?!...

-No..-dijo con decisión...-a mi no me importa, yo sé que Aoshi me quiere y no me tiene que pedir matrimonio para que todos sepan lo que siente por mí, él siempre me lo demuestra y yo lo veo, sé que aunque legalmente no lo estemos en nuestros corazones nosotros somos marido y mujer, no hace falta escribirlo en un papel...

Después de esta pequeña reunión, todos estaban nuevamente juntos, tomando su té, la dueña del dojo removía en su mente las palabras de su amiga, ya le gustaría pensar eso, pero a ella le haría mucha ilusión que su amado Kenshin le digiera la famosa frase. Cada una piensa lo que le interesa...

-Bueno..-comenzó a hablar la doctora...-como hoy es la última noche en la cual estaremos juntos...-bebió un sorbito de su té bajo las miradas de todos..-¿podríamos jugar al juego de la verdad?...

-¡No me gusta eso!..-se expresó el pelirrojo...-creo que no seria buena idea comentar secretos que están mejor guardados en el interior de nuestras mentes...

-¡¿A mi me gustaría mucho?!..-dijo la mapache, atrayendo la atención de su amado..-yo quiero saber la verdad de unas cuantas cosas...

-Pues muy sencillo mapache, a solas en tu habitación os preguntáis lo que querías pero no metáis a los demás...-susurro el Lobo...-yo a ese juego no participo, por que paso olímpicamente y seguro que no soy el único que lo piensa...¿verdad Shinomori?..-dirigió su mirada al cubito de hielo...

Este por su parte no respondió y bebió un sorbo de su té. No estaba por la labor de contar nada de su vida y pasaba rotundamente escuchar las penas de los demás.

-Bueno en ese caso...-comenzó a hablar Tokito...-que cada uno se vaya a su habitación y a descansar que mañana será un día muy largo...

Y así lo hicieron. Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, aunque no como se esperaba. Los únicos que iban juntos era los Lobos, que ya estaban haciendo sus lecturas...

-Lobito mío nos encontramos en un capítulo muy interesante..-lo observó como bostezaba...-¿bueno que te pareció la lectura de ayer?¿qué parte te gusto más?...-siguió observando como su maridito bostezaba más y unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos...-¿Lobito?¡cariño!...

La observó para entrecerrar su mirada, odiaba sus lecturas y sobretodo ese estúpido libro Occidental.

-Pues como decirlo...-se desperezó...-¡COÑO ODIO ESTE LIBRO, ME ABURRE MUCHO Y ENCIMA ME QUEDO DORMIDO..¿LO ENTIENDES AMOR MÍO?!...

Cerró los ojos con maldad la mujer. Cerró de golpe el libro y se levantó, cogió el pomo de la puerta y...

-¡Ahí te quedas, por que yo me voy!...-y se fue.

-¡Haz lo que te de la gana, pesada que eres una plasta!...-y se tumbó en la cama, para seguir fumando...

La Loba iba caminando por el pasillo, sus ojos se estaban bañando de lágrimas, odiaba que le hablara de esa manera, ella era su esposa y no alguien a quién tratar como una basura, le había aguantado mucho e incluso tenía que pelear con él para ser más sarcástico. Ella deseaba tener a alguien que la abrazará que le digiera cosas dulces como...¡Kenshin! como envidiaba a la joven, ella tenía a ese hombre que le trababa con cariño, con cortesía y que jamás alzaba la voz. Pero...¿ella que tenía? A alguien con un humor de perros, que no aguantaba ni su madre. Ya lo tenía decidido, lo iba a dejar, quería estar lejos de él para siempre y encontrar a alguien que la valorase, alguien que la hiciera sentir una mujer completa.

Llego hasta el portal del dojo y colocando su mano en la madera, echo un último vistazo al lugar y en especial a la puerta donde estaba Su Lobo. Se mordió los labios y...

-¡¿Dónde vas Tokito?!...

La mujer se giró y ahí estaba ese hombre, esa persona con la cual no había articulado palabra alguna, pero que tampoco le había importado mucho.

-¡Shinomori...¿por qué no estas con Misao?!...-le preguntó la mujer al secarse las lágrimas...

Él no le respondió enseguida y vio su mirada, notaba que la mujer lo había pasado mal y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta al marido que poseía.

-Está con el Kenshin-gumi...-emitió una sonrisa dulce, ante la sorpresa de la mujer...-¿y tú por que no estás con el Lobo?...-vio los ojos entristecidos de la mujer..-¿te has peleado?...-afirmó con la cabeza...-¿y a donde vas?¡es peligroso que salgas sola y más a estas horas!...-Tokito apretó las manos con fuerza y devolviéndole la mirada se tiro al pecho del ninja que no se esperaba esa acción y le pillo desprevenido...

-Es un necio...-susurro mientras lloraba...-él jamás me ha amado, me habla muy mal y duramente, estoy cansada de él...

Él soltó un suspiro y la abrazó, bajo la luz de la luna. Ahora mismo esa mujer se estaba desahogando, había estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos y sobretodo su dolor, no se sentía amada y ella...¡amaba a ese Lobo!. La apartó cuidadosamente y observándola a los ojos...

-¿Dónde quieres ir?¡te acompaño si quieres!...

-No importa Shinomori..-sonrió...-me iré con el tren y lejos de él, para que no me pueda encontrar y ¡creedme sé como hacerlo! Llevo muchos años viviendo con él y sé sus métodos...

La mujer se giró y abrió la puerta, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle. No estaba tranquilo y mirando de soslayo por todas partes, fue tras ella. Hizo de guardaespaldas, la estaría vigilando hasta que la mujer estuviera a salvo. Mientras tanto los demás estaban reunidos y hablando de cosas simples...

-¡¿Y bien para cuando los niños?!..-preguntó Kaoru...

-Tan pronto como nos pongamos enserio..¿verdad?..-le guiño el ojo a su luchador...-durante todo este tiempo hemos estaba practicando y jugando...

-¿O es que...?...-recibió el pequeño un coscorrón en la cabeza...-¡auchs!¿si no he dicho nada a que viene?...

-Por que te conozco enano endemoniado...-le miro el luchador con mirada asesina...-sé por donde iba a ir el asunto..

El pelirrojo llegó con una bandeja de galletitas y unas cuantas tazas de té...

-¡¿Y Aoshi?!..-le preguntó Cho...

-¿Por qué tanto interés?..-le dijo Misao con una sonrisa...-¿no me lo querrás quitar verdad?¡pues hazte a la idea, él es mío y jamás dejará de amarme!...

-¡¿Pero que dices?!...-se levantó molesto la escoba...-¡yo no soy Kamatari!..-se dirigió a la puerta...-¡me voy, que mañana será un día muy largo!...

Durante su trayecto a la habitación se encontró con Saito que iba con su habitual estela de humo, se cruzaron pero ni se dirigieron la palabra, la escoba llegó a su habitación, recogió una revista de su mochila y tumbándose en la cama, la ojeó. Cada página era mejor que la primera, eran las fotos de las geishas más hermosas y populares de todo Japón. El Lobo llegó hasta el final del pasillo y no dio con su esposa, estuvo un rato ahí parado, clavando su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche y bostezando, dio unos pasos para atrás y regresó a su dormitorio. El grupo que estaba en la habitación, agotados por el cansancio y por la pereza de moverse, se quedaron a dormir juntos...

Mientras tanto la mujer del Lobo había llegado un pequeño Hostal que había en Tokio. Se hospedó y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes pararse...

-No le digas donde estoy..-susurró al aire...-si realmente quiere estar conmigo y se arrepiente, que venga él...-se mordió los labios...-de todas maneras tampoco vendría, más que nada por que no le importo y tengo que pensar en mí, merezco a alguien que me hable bien y me miré con amor, no con ese odio, a veces he tenido la sensación de que le doy asco y estoy cansada de luchar por algo que no tiene solución.

Y así comenzó a subir por las escaleras, y en la calle, el ninja estaba apoyado en la pared y observaba el cielo...

-No se sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...-comenzó a caminar hacía su amada.

_**Continuara**_

_**¿Qué les parece? El final se está acercando y muchas cosas se han dejado en el aire...¿Irá el Lobo a buscarla, como será ese reencuentro?...y un montón de cosas más sucederán...disfruten leyendo la historia!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**´' MISTER SAMURAY ''**

_**Capítulo 12 – Cambios inesperados...**_

El sol se levantaba por lo alto de las nubes, y en la calle se podía escuchar los gritos y las voces de todos los ciudadanos, el día del Festival ya había comenzado y la gente quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Las mujeres del Dojo estaban corriendo de arriba a abajo encontrando algo que ponerse...

-¡Oye ¿donde está Tokito?!...-preguntó la doctora...-tendría que estar con nosotras...

-Supongo que durmiendo..-comentó Misao...-¿habrá que ir a buscarla?...

-No os molestéis...-salió una voz, ahí entrando por la puerta del hogar de la mapache, venía el hombre de hielo..-¡ha abandonado a Saito y no volverá!..

-¿Como lo sabes?..-preguntó sorprendida Kaoru...

-Ayer la acompañé..-susurro...-y no voy a comentar nada más...-se dirigió a su bella ninja y le dio un beso en la mejilla..-le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir...

Y asi se alejo de las mujeres, está noche no había dormido mucho y deseaba descansar un poco. El pelirrojo estaba en el interior de la cocina haciendo el desayuno para todos. Cantaba canciones de su pasado y sonreía, estaba contento de hacer esta tarea, le entusiasmaba y hasta le relajaba, aunque también le convendría saber cocinar, su bella amada no era una experta culinaria. El ninja llegó y se sentó en la silla, colocó sus manos en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, debía cerrarlos por unos momentos, y encima su cabeza le iba a estallar...

-¿Mala noche?...-preguntó el pelirrojo de reojo...-¿donde has estado?...-pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna...-¿Así que es cierto que Tokito ha abandonado a Saito? pobre mujer, está muy enamorada de él y...-sopló...-el Lobo también lo está...-pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna...-¿tendremos que decírselo o ya se enterara solo?¡tampoco es tan tonto, es un hombre frío y calculador!...

El pelirrojo dejó la cuchara y se acercó a su amigo, ya sabía que a veces cuando le daba la vena, era más callado de que una tumba, pero por lo menos decir un "si" no hacía daño a nadie, se acercó y tocando su hombro, comprobó como el ninja se había quedado completamente dormido. Esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina. Entretanto, el Lobo abrió los ojos y se giro para ver a su esposa y así verificar que su ataque de rabia se había apagado. Pero estaba vacío su lugar y se notaba que no había pasado la noche en su habitación. Se incorporó y salió al exterior, para ver si la encontraba, pero lo que vio fue a las 3 mujeres...

En cuanto lo vieron estallaron a llorar...

-¡¿Que os pasa magdalenas?!...

-¡Ooohh que pena y desdicha!...-soltó Kaoru...-¡que vergüenza y ardor!...-se limpió los mocos...-¡ya era hora!...-y salió corriendo..

-¡¿Que le pasa a la mapache?!..-preguntó intrigado...

-¡Eres un cerdo insensible!..-afirmó la comadreja...-¡te lo mereces, tienes que estar jodido por que eres un ser sumamente repugnante!..-y se largo soltando improverbios contra el Lobo...

-¡¿Y la comadreja escandalosa?!¡será tonta!..-comenzaba a enfadarse...-¿que demonios os pasa?..¿que estáis en los días fértiles?...

-No...-soltó tranquilamente la doctora...-es lo mejor que ha podido hacer, seguro que encuentra a alguien que merezca la pena y encima se ha ganado el cielo estando a tu lado además...-sonrió ampliamente...-es una decisión valiente, la mejor que ha podido tener y seguro que se beneficia de eso...-y finalizando también se largó ante la incredulidad del Lobo...

-¡¿Pero de que diablos estáis hablando brujas?!...

El luchador junto con el niño caminaban por los pasillos bostezando ampliamente, estaban realmente cansados y hoy sería el fin de este estúpido juego y cada uno podría hacer su vida. Giraron la esquina para ver al Lobo ahí, quieto como una planta...

-¡Otro como Aoshi!...-se expresó el niño...-¡se está poniendo de moda!

Se cruzaron con el Lobo pero este ni se inmuto, así que girando sobre sus talones, se fue a la habitación de su subordinado, lo cogió por el brazo y...

-¡¿Donde está Tokito?!...

-¡¿Que?¿como?¿nos atacan?!..-preguntó al incorporarse de un salto...-¿Saito?..-puso sus habituales morros...-¿de que va?¡estaba soñando con la mujer de mi vida!...

-Por eso dices que es la mujer de tus sueños...-comento con humor, cambio su expresión...-¿donde está mi mujer?...

-¿Tokito?¡pues con las demás!..-se desperezó...-además usted tendría que saberlo...¿no se habrán peleado?..-vio la mirada fría de su jefazo...-¡me temo que si...pues no se donde está!...

El Lobo salió de la habitación más furioso que antes. No sabía donde estaba su esposa y eso le molestaba mucho.

Dentro de una hora todos tenían que estar listos para salir o al menos de eso se trataba. Pero ahí estaban todos, enfrente de la habitación del Lobo, golpeándola y llamándole la atención para que saliera, salvo Aoshi, que estaba afuera apoyado en la pared, esperando a que dejará de hacer la victima...

Se había encerrado a cal y canto y no quería salir, solo deseaba que su esposa estuviera ahí, pero justamente era lo contrario, por que ella había desaparecido y la conocía bastante bien, para saber que si no quería que la encontrará, él por muy eficaz que fuera en localizar a la gente, si se trataba de su esposa era una misión imposible.

-Venga Saito debemos irnos...-comentó el pelirrojo...-que no vamos a llegar al desfile..

-¡No te hagas el duro y sal!..-le grito esta vez Cho, para sorpresa de todos, ya que este hombre jamás le levantaba la voz...-seguro que te espera ahí..

-Yo quiero a Tokito...¿dónde está?...

-¿La ves aquí afuera?...-le preguntó con sarcasmo la doctora...

-¿Cómo quieres que la vea "zorra" si tengo a la puerta delante?..-le dijo en el mismo tono...-no tengo superpoderes para traspasar las cosas, no soy hijo del cristalero y mucho menos ver a través de las cosas..¡boba!

-¡¡No te pases Lobo abandonado!!..-alzó la voz su prometido...-¡¡que te haya abandonado tu esposa es indicio de que te lo mereces!!..

Y estalló a gimotear. Que el Lobo hiciera eso, les llamó la atención. No estaba llorando, solo gruñía con más fuerza, se sentía solo y vacío, su alma gemela se había alejado de él como si tuviera la peste y tampoco debía recriminarle nada, se lo había buscado él, por su forma de ser..

-¡¡Yo quiero a Tokito ¿dónde la habéis guardado?!!...

-¿Guardar?:.-repitió Misao...-¿crees que la hemos secuestrado?¡estás loco Lobo psicópata!..-se enfado...-¡jamás le haríamos eso, le tenemos cariño no como a otros!...

-¡Es cierto Saito no te aguantamos ninguno de nosotros, nos caes muy mal!..-habló Yahiko...-¡¿pero hacer algo a la bella Tokito?!¡jamás! además no es un mueble al que haya que guardar..

-¡Me estáis mintiendo!...

-¡¡Ella te ha abandonado!!..-grito la dueña del dojo...-¡¡por que no te aguanta y no es de extrañar, no encuentro la lógica de cómo alguien te a aguantado tanto tiempo, yo en su caso me hubiera vuelto chiflada!!...

-¡No sé que diferencia hay con la de ahora!...-comentó Yahiko...

Un golpe se dejó escuchar y con eso el gruñido del niño. Como era posible que en un momento como este estuviera diciendo estupideces!. El ninja estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía entender como no se movía de la habitación e iba a buscarla.

-Aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta mapache jamás me fijaría en ti...-habló Saito...-no eres mi tipo, eres fea y gruñona, prefiero a las maduras y no a las niñatas...

Le crecieron dientes, las uñas se le afilaron y se tiró contra la puerta, aunque con unos reflejos de gatos su queridísimo espadachín la estaba sujetando de la cintura. No deseaba ver sangre en el suelo, por la sencilla razón de que luego le tocaría limpiarla a él.

-Venga Saito deja de hacer el niño y sal...-hablo con más suavidad Cho...-el mundo es muy grande y seguro que encuentra a otra mejor que ella...

Los de afuera le molieron a palos...¿cómo era capaz de decir algo así en un momento como este?..¡auch! y le dolió mucho. Lo estaban maltratando..

-¡Serás imbecil!..-exclamó la comadreja...-¡esas cosas no se dicen en un momento como este idiota profundo!..

-¡Ostras pues habérmelo dicho y no molerme a palos!...-se quejo.

Pero no escucharon nada en el interior y comenzaron a pensar en lo peor...

-¿No se habrá suicidado?..-preguntó Megumi...

-¡¿Alguien lo echaría de menos si hiciera eso?!..-preguntó el luchador para ver como todos negaban con la cabeza...-¡si ha hecho eso, celebramos una fiesta en su honor...¿qué me deciis?¿os gusta la idea?!...

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en celebrar una fiesta cuando un hombre se ha matado?..-preguntó la mapache...-eso es muy triste, aunque no nos caiga bien..tampoco tenemos que desearle la muerte...

-¡¿Y que hacemos?!..-preguntó Yahiko...-¿ayudarle en su tortura y hacerle el trabajo de matarlo?...seria un buen regalo de amistad...

-¡Que crueldades que estoy escuchando!...-se expresó el pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos...-¡jamás pensé que escucharía tanto odio de vuestras bocas!

Nuevamente escucharon un silencio en el interior, estaban todos listos para irse, pero el que interesaba, se encontraba en el interior sin intenciones de salir. Unos pasos le llamaron la atención y ante ellos estaba el ninja...

-¿Qué pasa?¿no le habéis sobornado?...

-Se ha cerrado a cal y canto y no hay manera de que salga de esa habitación...-dijo su bella mujer...

-¡¿Por qué no os vais y yo me encargo de sacarlo del interior?!...

-¡¿Y por que a ti te va a escuchar?!...-preguntó Cho...-hemos hablado con él y no hay manera de que salga...

-Es normal, si solo deseáis que se suicide podéis conseguir que se deprima...-susurro el pelirrojo...-y tal vez ya haya empezado ese camino...

Todos se movieron dejándole solo con el deprimido. Se sentó enfrente de la puerta y mirándola fijamente...

-Ayer acompañe a tu esposa a un Hostal...-relató...-estaba muy mal y lloraba, nunca la había visto así y de eso me refiero que nunca, por que la conozco desde que estoy en este dichoso lugar...-su mirada estaba fija en la puerta y su expresión era como siempre, es decir, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno...-ha decidido abandonarte por que no te aguanta, está cansada de tu forma de ser y ha luchado lo inimaginable y es normal que sus fuerzas se hayan reducido a la nada...-comenzó a escuchar como se abría la puerta y de ahí se mostraba los ojos de ese Lobo...-se ha rendido...

-¡¿Te lo ha dicho ella?!..-preguntó tranquilamente, consiguiendo que su interprete levantará las cejas del asombro..-¿se veía mal?...¿dónde está ella? es lo único que me importa

-Me lo ha contado por que era la única persona que estaba a su lado..-hablo pausadamente...-ella me ha dicho que no te cuente donde está, no quiere saber nada, quiere estar tranquila y sentirse querida por alguien y contigo no lo consigue...-se levantó del sitio y sacudiéndose las ropas...-¡ve a buscarla payaso y dile realmente lo que sientes por ella, que no te de corte, por que ahora que sientes que las has perdido es cuando te das cuenta de lo que significa para ti y esto no funciona de esta manera, tienes que ver las cosas y sentirlas antes de que pasen!...¡y el amor no es un juego, así que Lobo despechado, ve a buscarla y cométela a besos, pero intenta no volver vacío, si no, completo, por que esa mujer es tu alma gemela, la única persona que te ha comprendido y a aguantado tus tonterías!...

-¡¿Y el desfile?!..-preguntó con dificultad...-¿qué hay de esa chorrada?...

-Como tu has dicho...-comenzó a caminar...-es una verdadera chorrada..

El Lobo salió de la habitación corriendo y pasando por delante del cubo de hielo, debía encontrarla...

-¡¡Va hacía la estación de tren!!..-grito.

Y cambió su rumbo. Debía encontrarla y hablar con ella, confesarle todo lo que sentía, ahora que había estado una noche sin ella, se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que significaba para su persona, es cierto, que habían estado muchas noches separados, pero nunca había sido como esta. Donde él mismo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, que él notará que había sido abandonado, vale que su disculpa era un poco tarde, pero se esforzaría al límite para que ella no se arrepintiera de darle una segunda oportunidad.

Todos estaban esperando a que llegaran esos dos y a los lejos vieron la silueta del joven, pero no del otro. Este se acercó y dándole una caricia a su Misao, continuo con su caminata hasta el interior del recinto de desfiles.

-¡¿Y el abandonado..donde está?!...-preguntó el luchador...-¿se ha suicidado?..

Pero no le respondió y siguió caminando, como si la pregunta no fuera con él.

La respiración del Lobo era entrecortada, había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo y sus pulmones no aguantaban más, también era por que no paraba de fumar como una chimenea. Empezó a coger bocanadas de aire y mirando por todos lados, tenía que encontrarla antes de que se fuera, debía hablar con ella y ser sincero por una vez en su vida. Debía dejar ese lado irónico por unos momentos y ser el romántico que en un pasado fue con ella, como al principio de todo. Levantó el rostro y caminó, miraba en el interior de las ventanas del tren para verla, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Hasta que la vio subir...se le escapó un gemido de dolor, desde la distancia en la que estaba, podía ver su rostro, estaba demacrado y sus ojos rojos de haber llorado mucho, eso le dolió, esa mujer siempre había sido fuerte delante de él y ahora se desmoronaba.

Echo a correr a su encuentro, pero ella subió al interior del tren y sin pensárselo dos veces entró y se paró en su interior, debía localizarla, miraba tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda, pero no daba con ella. Aunque no se iba a rendir, echo por la derecha y camino por el pasillo del interior, observaba cada butaca, algo que le llamara la atención de que su esposa estaba ahí.

Y la vio. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Se quedo de pie, enfrente de ella y observándola, no se había percatado de la presencia del Lobo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba dolida por que dejaba a su amor, el único hombre del cual estaba enamorada. El Lobo se quitó el guante y llevó su mano hasta el contorno de ojos de su mujer, le apartó las lágrimas ante la perplejidad de su esposa, sus ojos llenos de dolor, comenzaron a fluir odio. Este se dio cuenta, pero rechazo ese sentimiento...

-¡¿Puedo sentarme?!...-preguntó delicadamente, pero esta no le contestó y le giro la cara, se sentó delante de ella y juntando sus manos...-quiero hablar contigo Tokito, me gustaría que me escucharás y si lo que te digo no te convence, puedes dejarme no te lo recriminaré...

-¡¿Te lo ha contado Shinomori?!¿se ha ido de la lengua?...

-¡No! he supuesto que cogerías el tren...-siguió hablando tranquilamente...-quiero que me perdones...

-¿Tu me pides perdón a mi?..-preguntó asombrada pero sin confiarse...-¿qué te ha producido este cambio?...

-Tu...-soltó para que ella se asombrará más...-te amo, desde el primer día que te conocí, sé que tengo demasiadas manías, que mi carácter es difícil y que a veces soy inaguantable pero...¡cuando estoy contigo me siento completo, tú me haces sentir feliz!...-unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban los ojos del Lobo...-¡no puedo estar sin ti, sé que a veces digo estupideces y que disfruto meterme con esa pandilla de palurdos de Tokio y tu me paras los pies, pero no quiero estar solo! Aunque no lo reconozca, ellos son los únicos "amigos" que he tenido pero tu eres el amor de mi vida y sé que no hay otra como tu por este mundo, eres la única de mi vida, el motor de mi corazón y la mujer que me inspira en todas las facetas y si me das otra oportunidad, te puedo asegurar que cambiaré contigo..¡ojo! no con los demás, pero contigo seré distinto..eso si me das otra oportunidad..

La mujer estaba asombrada, no se esperaba eso de su Lobo, por la sencilla razón de que este hombre odiaba las palabras de amor. Se inclinó a él y quitándole las lágrimas con sus labios...

-Claro Lobito mío...-lo abrazo con fuerza..-no me dejes de amar nunca, por que yo te amo como jamás había imaginado...

-Eres la única, eres mi Loba, mi jefa y la dueña de mi corazón irónico.

Y se besaron. El tren comenzó a moverse y ellos se dejaron llevar por ese momento, ahora solo les importaba ellos y nadie más, y ese desfile, pues a dejarlo correr, no era tan importante como sus sentimientos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡que tierno, si hasta los duros tienen el caparazon dulce!, la verdad es que lo hice este capitulo en especial para Saito, ese hombre no demuestra sentimientos con nadie, asi que supuse que mejor que demostrarselos a la persona que tienes mas cerca y que mejor te conece no. Su esposa.**_

_**¡ah! Gabyhyatt sobre el libro que leyo, no lo se, la verdad es que no habia caido en poner un titulo sobre algun libro, pero si lo hubiera puesto seria un titulo romantico. je!**_

_**y nuevamente, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, se esta acercando el final del fic. saludos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

_**Capítulo 13 – Retos…. ¡El concurso el mío!**_

Todos estaban haciendo una piña en medio de la calle, escuchando las 4 palabras que el ninja estaba comentando del Lobo...

-Él no vendrá...-hizo una pausada...-Fin...

Y ahí les dejo a todos con la boca abierta, este si era una conversación corta y lo demás eran tonterías. Y nuevamente retomaron su camino para llegar hasta el punto de inscripción del concurso de bellezas. Los chicos estaban en la mesa apuntando sus nombres y unas cuantas mozas exclamaban lo hermosos que eran los últimos jóvenes que se apuntaban, consiguiendo que los celos salieran a la flote. El niño se giro para ver a su Tsubame, así que dando un paso hacía atrás… se fue corriendo con ella.

-Buenos días...-habló la niña...-¿que haces aquí?

-¡¿Yo?!...-comenzó a ponerse rojo...-he venido con ellos...-los señaló, consiguiendo la sonrisa dulce de la niña...-se van a apuntar a este concurso tan extraño, a decir verdad han estado todos estos días practicando duramente..

-¡Ah! que pena que no participes..-susurro la niña...-seguro que estarías genial..

El niño ya estaba por las nubes con esta confesión...

Faltaba un buen rato para que comenzara el concurso, así que cada uno se separo. Como cada oveja con su pareja, salvo Cho que se quedó solo en medio de la calle viendo como la soledad le estaba consumiendo. La pareja de Kyoto estaban en los chiringuitos mirando pulseras, pendientes y otras cosas que a todas las mujeres nos gustan. Mientras su esposa observaba todo eso, él estaba ajeno a sus pensamientos, deseaba pedirle matrimonio, quería verle el rostro feliz pero no estaba seguro de cómo empezar. No quería que le tacharan de copión, ya que el luchador había sido el primero en proponer matrimonio. Bufó con desgana, atrayendo la atención de su esposa...

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!...

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos, negó con la cabeza y besó los labios de su amada...-nada, simplemente estaba pensando en esos dos que están en el tren sin rumbo alguno que nosotros conocemos...

-¡¿Tú crees que el Lobo la habrá buscado?!...-vio la afirmación de su chico...-en el amor se tiene que ser valiente y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

Nuevamente volvió a observar los artículos de las tiendas, mientras que él volvía a su mente...¿cómo proponérselo?. Ajenos a todos esto, el pelirrojo iba más rojo que un tomate, su bella novia, estaba arrodillada delante de él y todo el mundo le miraba...

-Por favor Kaoru...-susurró rojísimo...-no es el momento ni lugar y mucho menos tu eres la persona para proponerlo...

-Pero Kenshin yo...

La gente aplaudía y silbaba, era una declaración extraña pero innovadora y todos estaban encantados con esa imagen. El cuerpo del joven temblaba como una flor y si la tierra pudiera tragarle, lo hubiera echo.

-Querida...¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar y hablamos de esto?...

-¡No!...-y toda la gente repitió lo mismo...-¡ahora o nunca!...-nuevamente afirmaron los espectadores...

-¡Son unos cotillas!...

La gente puso morros, le abucheó y por poco le tiran las verduras que habían comprado, pero se resistieron, por que podían darle a la joven y ella no tenía culpa. Gruñían y ladraban, querían ver el desenlace de esta "obra teatral"..

-Si no lo haces tú, tendré que empezar yo y ahora no me interrumpas si no quieres que te golpee en el rostro y te quite esa cara de idiota que tienes...-gritó con rabia la joven, consiguiendo extrañas caras de las personas, no sabían que la chica era un poco violenta...-deseo casarme contigo, quiero vestirme de blanco para la ocasión, deseo ser tu esposa en esta vida terrenal y en el cielo, así que Kenshin Himura me harías muy feliz que tú quisieras casarte conmigo...¿qué dices?..-sus ojos cayeron al suelo por la vergüenza..

Y todos soltaron un...¡Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Las mujeres lloraban, los hombres aplaudían y algún que otro carraspeó, por que su pareja le agarró la mano y le miró con intensidad a los ojos, esperando una pronto declaración de matrimonio. Y...¿qué hizo él? Pues se arrodilló y se la comió a besos.

-Claro que acepto mi amor mi tesoro y mi mundo...

Y gritaron con gran ovación.

Tanto el luchador como la doctora se giraron al escuchar como un grupo de personas gritaban y hacían escándalo, optaron por pasar del asunto y seguir con sus cositas.

-¡Que gente más escandalosa!..-gruño el luchador...-¿qué demonios estarán pasando por ahí?¿Es que no saben que no se tiene que hacer el espectáculo en público con tonterías como estas?...

-¡Hay gente que son exhibicionistas!...-comentó su prometida.

Y los dos prometidos, estornudaron. El cabeza de escoba iba dándole patadas a una piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba de morros, no era justo, él había sido el único soltero de la casa, no contaba el niño porque era menor pero...¡¡es que hasta él tenía chica!!. Bufó, no podía ser que la mala suerte le acompañara hasta en el amor, no era justo, se merecía algo de cariño por parte de una mujer, pero es que no eso, no había nadie que le diera cariño y se sentía muy solo. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que nuevamente golpeo una piedra para que saliera despedida hacía..¡alguien!

-¡Ay!..-se escuchó de lejos.

La escoba rubia levanto el rostro y vio la cara de una joven masajeándose la frente, echo a correr y parándose...

-¡Lo siento ¿Se encuentra bien?!..-pregunto dulcemente, la joven afirmó y este ayudándola por el mentón para ver su frente, se quedo de piedra, era una joven muy guapa para su gusto, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, estaba recogido con un moño y llevaba el uniforme de trabajo...-me sabe muy mal haberle tirado la piedra, estaba en mis pensamientos y no he controlado la fuerza...

-No se preocupe, no he sufrido ninguna conmoción cerebral...-sonrió la joven...

-Deberás que me sabe mal...¿Cómo le puedo pagar el daño hecho?...

-Enserio no se preocupe, no está mal, seguramente mañana me salga un chichón pero solo lo tendré unos días...-volvió a sonreír con más fuerza, consiguiendo que Cho temblara de emoción..

-¡Insisto!..-se excuso, la joven lo observaba, no era tan feo, simplemente tenía un cabello extraño, demasiado empinado para arriba pero tampoco le hacía espantoso. Así que bufó...-¿en que le puedo ayudar?...

-¡Está bien, soy dueña de un restaurante y me disponía a llevar estas bolsas para tener la despensa completa, si quiere me las puede llevar!...

-Por supuesto...-afirmó con fuerza...-te las llevo a donde quieras...¿por cierto como se llama? No quiero parecer indiscreto pero es curiosidad, me gustaría llamarla por su nombre si no es mucho pedir...¡ah! yo me llamo Cho.

-Encantada..-sonrió para sonrojarse...-me llamo Tae...

Y así anduvieron, hablando. La joven sonrojándose y Cho extrañado, jamás se había comportado de esa manera ante una mujer, normalmente le soltaba alguna guarrada y ellas le golpeaban...¿a quién se le ocurre? Pero con ella...¡no sé! Era distinto, hasta no tenía ganas de separarse de ella, y eso que hacía poco tiempo que la conocía. Quería saber más de ella...nuestra escoba preferida se ..¡Había Enamorado! Por primera vez en toda su vida. Muy lejos tan lejos era que no se veía en el horizonte, se escuchaba como alguien cortaba algo, gruñía y maldecía, pero sobretodo sus ojos soltaban chispas de la rabia. Detrás de él había alguien que reía...

-¡Tranquilízate por favor, ya verás como llegamos!...

-¿Qué llegamos?..-se giró a ella enfadado...-¡no lo voy a permitir, he estado haciendo el payaso durante mucho tiempo como para dejar la faena a esos lerdos!...

-¡¿O sea que buscarme a sido un error?!..-le pregunto con morros y poniendo sus manos como jarras...-¿me has metido?...-comenzó a gimotear...-¿te has reído de mi?

Se giro con sus ojos amansados, sonrió y dejando la espada clavada en un tronco de árbol se acercó a ella y agarrándola por la cintura la beso con pasión, los pies de la mujer se quedaron dormidos con esta sensación y su cuerpo se adormeció tanto, que se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza...

-¡Tokito estás bien!..-dijo con preocupación, se agachó y la cogió en brazos, para conseguir que se golpeará nuevamente la cabeza..-¡ostras cariño lo siento!

-¡Ay, que me matas!..-exclamó, pero nuevamente sintió como sus dos brazos fuertes la agarrasen y veía como el suelo se movía sin que ella moviera nada...-¡ten cuidado y no me mates Lobito que no soy una de tus presas!...

-Lo sé...-sonrió pícaramente...-eres la mejor presa de todas y tienes un gusto exquisito...oye...¿por qué no nos hacemos algo que hace tiempo no hacemos?...-los ojos de su esposa eran de la misma forma que ellas...-hace tiempo que no jugamos a Eva y Adán..

Y se pusieron a jugar, si en el fondo son dos chiquillos. Quedaba poco para que empezara el juego de las calamidades, unos resoplidos fuertes atraían la atención de todos, allí se veía como una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules estaba haciendo de mula de carga, por qué detrás de su espalda joven y suave, estaba cargando con el peso muerto de su prometido. El joven espadachín, ex asesino de varios años atrás se había desplomado al suelo después de aceptar la proposición de su bella amada, eso si, primero la besa y luego se desploma, tenía que ser un caballero..

-Kenshin te voy a poner a dieta que estás cogiendo peso y encima tienes chicha...-murmuro con desagrado la joven...-aunque...¡como te ponga a dieta te vas a quedar más enclenque que antes y si te escondes detrás de un árbol ni te veo, si no fuera por tu pelo color fuego!..-pegaba zancadas, un sudor le recorría por toda la frente y ahora mismo estaba maldiciendo el encontrarse sola con el palillo de su prometido...levanto lentamente sus ojos y ahí, con si Dios estuviera de su parte, vio dos figuras...-¡¡Aoshi!!¡¡Misao!!¡que Dios os bendiga a los dos!...

-A la mierda...-murmuro el joven con los brazos cruzados y haciendo extraños pucheros, ocasionando las expresiones de ¡INCREDULIDAD!..-son patrañas y más patrañas...-y siguió caminando cerca de las chicas y del palillo...

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?!...-le pregunto cerca del oído...-¡ha dicho palabrotas, está de mal humor y encima hace pucheros! Cuando su rostro es...¡un código muerto!...

-No tengo ni idea, lleva todo el día de esa forma aunque...-sus ojos se le llenaron de purpurina...-¡está muy guapo con pucheros! Me lo comería a besos...-siguió fantaseando, mientras su amiga se iba desplomando al suelo del peso...

-Me alegro de que te guste haciendo pucheros pero...¿me ayudas querida?..-sugirió con pocos ánimos...-está delgado pero el condenado pesa mucho...

Y con la ayuda de la ninja cogieron de cada lado al joven, mientras el "raro" iba con los brazos cruzados, con un tic en la ceja y soltando barbaridades...¡se le había pegado algo del Lobo!. Tsubame llegó a la taberna lista para empezar a trabajar, aunque le seguía de muy de cerca del niño, se puso delante del mostrador y comenzó a observarla, como sonreía, ese brillo en los ojos, todo en ella era perfecto, estaba tan embelesado con su belleza que no se percataba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor...

-Como la sigas mirando la vas a gastar...

Volvió a la realidad para ver lo que nunca creyó ver, a la escoba rubia ayudando a una mujer, pero no a una cualquiera...

-¡Tae!..-gritó el chaval...-¿qué haces con un tipejo como este?...

-Ha sido muy amable y me a ayudado con las cosas...-sonreía la mujer...

-¿Cho amable?..-repitió sin creérselo...-¡no te fíes de él!

-Pues sí enano, soy muy amable cuando quiero...-soltó la escoba dejando las cosas en el mostrador...-además tenía que disculparme por el incidente...

-¡¿Incidente?!...-volvió a repetir..., ahora su mente divagaba en las cosas más atroces que uno se podía imaginar, ese ser con el pelo puntiagudo y con cara de salido había intentado algo con su amiga, con la dueña de la taberna donde su amada trabajaba..

-¿Eres Tsubame?..-preguntó la escoba, mientras que la joven sonreía y se sonrojaba...-eres muy hermosa tal como yo me imaginaba...-se acercó para darle un beso en la mano, cuando una cachetada del niño atrajo su atención...-¡¡¿Pero que haces bebe?!!...

-¡¡Ni la toques sucia rata rubia!!...-se interpuso entre su chica...-¡¡y mucho menos a Tae!!...-apretó sus puños con fuerzas...-¡¡aléjate si no quieres morir!!

-¡¿Pero que haces Yahiko?ha sido muy amable y no ha hecho nada!..-salió en su defensa la dueña de la taberna...

Esto consiguió que los ojos de la escoba se llenaran de lágrimas y unas babas cayeran por su boca, dándole un aspecto salido! No podía creerse que alguien, concretamente una mujer le estuviera defendiendo de las burlas de un niño que no era más alto que un palmo...

-¡Pero Tae este hombre no es de fiar!...-le señalo con rabia...-es una mala persona..

-Es de mala educación señalar mocoso de pañales...-comento Cho...-¡aunque no le he hecho nada a la chica, simplemente he sido amable!

La palabra amable que salía de los labios de la escoba rubia, no pegaba con él. El niño estaba extrañado, que ese semejante ser fuera amable con alguien.

-¡Da igual!...-volvió a gritar cuando volvió a la realidad...-¡deja en paz a mi amiga!

El niño estaba decidido a impedir que tocase a su buena amiga. Cogió la escoba, la herramienta fundamental para barrer, no el apodo y le retó. El joven de cabellos rubios en forma de pino lo observaba curioso, ese nene le estaba amenazando con ese estúpido utensilio y que usaban para meterse con él, así que cogiendo...¡el recogedor!

-¡¿Haber quién limpia antes el local?!...-le preguntó en son de burla, ante los ojos desorbitados del pequeño...-¡¿qué pasa, que has sorprendido que suelte una broma?!...

-¡No! Eres tonto y donde no hay cerebro, no me tengo por que matar a buscarlo..

Y se lanzó con el recogedor. Estaban teniendo una lucha muy feroz con esos utensilios tan útiles, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, pero no por su astucia, si no, por la estúpida pelea. Estaban concentrados que no se fijaban a su alrededor...

Y llegaron las dos mulas con la carga del palillo pelirrojo, que seguía en el séptimo cielo. A su lado iba la personificación del enfado...

-¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?!..-preguntó Aoshi...-

-Se han puesto a luchar por mi honor...-soltó Tae con humor ante unos ojos desorbitados de los tres nuevos inquilinos...-Cho ha sido muy amable en ayudarme...

-¡¿CÓMO?!..-grito de repente el pelirrojo...-¿qué te ha ayudado?..-vio la afirmación del joven...-¿Ese sujeto?..-nuevamente vio su afirmación...-¿cómo es posible?

-Es un caballero...-insistió la joven...

-¡¿QUÉ?!¿CABALLERO?..-gritaron a la vez los 4...

Observaban como luchaban, como el recogedor era neutralizado por la escoba y con sus púas hacía cosquillas al rubio en su rostro, en donde éste se vengaba soplando en la plataforma de su "arma" para sacar el polvo que había ahí. Unos nuevos ojos se asomaron al espectáculo...

-¡¡DEJA EN PAZ A YAHIKO!!..-ambos se giraron para ver al luchador señalándolos con dureza, pero estos pasaron olímpicamente de ellos y volvieron a su asunto, y viéndose ignorado por completo, se tiro al hombro de su bella prometida y se puso a llorar...-ostras me siento ignorado por completo...¿qué a mí?

-¡Ea no llores!...-le daba palmadas en la cabeza...-siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo...

-A este ritmo te van a limpiar la taberna...-soltó Kaoru...

-O peor, lo van a romper todos...-comento Misao sonriendo..

Después de luchar. La dueña de la taberna les contaba a todos su maravilloso encuentro con el hombre de sus sueños, aunque no pensasen lo mismo sus amigos. Él nombrado miraba a su amaba con ojos de cordero...

-No hacéis buena pareja..-comento el ninja...-no pegáis con nada y lo vuestro no tiene solución ni mucho menos futuro...-abrieron los ojos de impotencia, mientras unas cuantas venas salían de la frente del hombre, los ojos de la escoba lo miraban con rencor..

-¡¿Qué te he hecho?!..-se levantó con el recogedor en la mano...-¡responde!  
Alzó el rostro a ese hombre y levantándose, se acercó a él y arrebatándole el recogedor le golpeó en la cabeza...

-¡Para empezar a mi no me grites! Y...-se mordió los labios...-no me hagas caso, aunque de todas maneras no hacéis buena pareja pero eso no significa que no podáis estar juntos...-y dicho de esta forma salió del local, echando humos y bufando con desgana...

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?!...-le preguntó la dueña del dojo...-¡está muy raro!

-No lo sé...-comentó con preocupación su pareja...-lleva todo el día de esa forma...

-¡¿No será la pitopausea?!...-preguntó Sanosuke consiguiendo las carcajadas de todos los presentes...-¿por qué puñetas os reís de mí? A las mujeres os pasa lo mismo, pero se dice menupausea...¿no será eso?...

-A mi niño, tanto tiempo mirando como curo a los demás se te está pegando la medicina...

-Aunque Sanosuke tiene razón...-defendió el niño...-está extraño el ninja y jamás lo había visto así

La ninja observó por donde se había ido su amado. Tenían mucha razón y eso le estaba pertubando, él que no le contara sus problemas. El pelirrojo acarició la espalda de su amiga transmitiendole mucho cariño, justo en ese momento un arma afilada se clavaba en la mesa donde estaban todos, salvo Aoshi, y alzaron los ojos para ver como el maldito Lobo estaba ahí con la Loba saludándoles y con alguna que otra hoja en el pelo...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO PSICÓPATA????!!!...-le grito el luchador...

-¡¡¡¡MI MESA!!!!...-exclamó Tae...

-¡¡MI PELO!!...-grito el pelirrojo al ver un mechón de su hermoso cabello clavado en esa espada...-¡¡ME VOY A QUEDAR CALVO!!!!

-¡¡¡MI CHURRY LLORANDO!!!...-soltó Cho que se levanto y por pimera vez en su vida le iba a plantar cara a su jefazo, esto no se le hacía a su chica.

-¡¡HOLA ESCORÍAS!!...-grito él con alegría...

El Lobo se fijo como venía su ayudante a él, temblando de arriba a abajo, echo un flan, con su rostro azulado, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se estaban bañando de lágrimas, le importaba un pepino que se rieran de él, estaba acostumbrado pero hacérselo a Tae, la única mujer que no ha salido huyendo de su presencia...¡jamás!.

-Lobito disculpate ahora mismo...-le sujerió su bella mujer al pellizcarle en el brazo y obteniendo una mirada de odio...-¡ahora!...

Abrio los labios y lo emitió tan débilmente, que se sentó con los brazos cruzados y de morros.

-¡¡Será idiota que casi nos mata!!...-puntializó Megumi...

-¡¿Y que haces aquí?!¿no andabas perdido entre las montañas?...-le preguntó Yahiko...

-Es muy sencillo, he venido al concurso...¿para que creeis que me estube matando estos málditos días?no estaba de vacaciones y menos en casa de la mapache, asi que...-sonrió...-he venido a ganar Mi Concurso...

-¡¿Tu concurso?!...-repitió Sanosuke...-es Mi concurso...-puntualizó..

-¡Ah no!...os equivocais...¡¡ES MI CONCURSO!! aunque no tenga el pelo parejo por culpa de Saito...-sentenció Kenshin

-¡¿Pero Señor no te has apuntado al concurso?!...-le recordó Tsubame...

SEÑOR, había escuchado la palabra SEÑOR, jamás la había oido y observó a la pequeña, que rápidamente todos hicieron una piña para protegerla de posibles represalias...

-Tranquila pequeña me he encargado de eso...

¿COMO? lo había dicho...AMABLEMENTE, esto era increíble, nunca había hablado con esa voz tan dulce y maravillosa, a algun ser viviente...

-Antes de encontraros nos apuntamos...-observó a la pequeña Ninja...-¿que te ocurre Misao?...-le pregunto Tokito...

-Aoshi se ha ido, está bastante raro...-comentó ella.

Cho observó como los hombres se estaban retando con ese concurso, y él no iba a ser menos, lo haría por Tae y si tenía que salir como un estúpido, lo haría...nadie le negaría nada, ahora tenía un motivo bastante claro...su nuevo amor.

-¡¡YO VOY A GANAR!!..-grito alzando el brazos antes los ojos desorbitado de todos...-¡¡ESTE CONCURSO ES PARA MÍ Y LO HARÉ EN NOMBRE DE TAE!!...

-¡Oh que lindo, nadie ha echo eso por mí!...-los ojos de Tae estaba llenos de purpurina..

-¡Lo siento escoba rubia, ese premio es mío y de Megumi!...-hizo los signos de la victoria...

-Perdonad chicos...-saco la espada de la mesa y apuntadores...-ese premio es mío y de mi Lobita, os ganaré sabandijas asquerosas...

-Me temo que os equivocáis...-recogió su cabello y lo alzó al aire viendo como caía despacio al suelo...-ese premio es mío, de mi Kaoru y del cabello que me habéis quitado...

Y se miraron con odio y rencor, el premio seria de alguno de ellos y lo iban a compartir con sus parejas, no perderían ante seres como ellos...

-Si hace 2 días se morían de asco al competir...-comentó Yahiko...

-Y ahora se están matando entre ellos para ganar...-dijo Megumi...

-Realmente los hombres son como niños...-comento Kaoru...

-Se ven tan graciosos...-dijo Tokito aplaudiendo...

-¡Oh Cho competirá por mí!...-estaba Tae babeando...

-No sé de que va estas peleas...-susurro Tsubame...

-¿Y Aoshi donde estará?...-observó la puerta con tristeza...-¿Que le pasará?...-una diminuta lágrima salía de sus ojos...

Y entre toda la gente del local un hombre entrecerraba los ojos, haciéndose una promesa...

-El juego será mío, ganaré y le pediré matrimonio a Misao de la forma más romántica posible...-¡yo seré el ganador!

_**Continuara**_

_**¡Vaya peticiones de mano y CHO se nos ha enamorado...ohhhhh!, en fin, hay que aclarar que el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de este fic, me va a dar pena finalizarlo, pero me ha encantado hacerlo y saber que os ha gustado. enserio. Saludos y nos vemos en el proximo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

'' **MISTER SAMURAY ''**

_**Capítulo 14 – Y el ganador es…**_

Los cohetes sonaban, las trompetas hacían ruidos y los chiquillos gritaban, al igual que las jovencitas que se les estaban cayendo las babas el solo pensar que dentro de poco verian a chicos GUAPOS!.

Las mujeres estaban pendientes de esas "golfitas" que estaban listas para tirarse a la yugular de sus maridos, novios, prometido y amigos. Salvo una, que la tristeza de no saber donde estaba su pareja podía más que cualquier cosa. Tokito comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso..

-Hay que defender lo nuestro...-susurro la Loba...

-Con uñas y dientes...-continuaba la Mapache..

-Con puñetazos y pisotones...-finalizó la Zorra...

-¡¡POR QUE SON NUESTROS!!...-gritaron a la vez atrayendo las miradas de los curiosos...

-¿De que hablan?...-preguntó Tsubame...

-De proteger sus bienes y hombres...-concluyó Tae...-aunque no te tienes que preocupar por nada, Yahiko es joven para este concurso y nadie te lo puede quitar...

-¡Ay!...-se apoyo las manos en la mejilla y se puso colorada...-no digas eso...

Misao levantó su mano en señal de apoyo hacía sus amigas, pero no lo hacía con el mismo entusiasmo que le caracterizaba, estaba preocupada por su hombre, por ese chico de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, no sabía que le pasaba y eso le atormentaba, y lo peor, es que cuando estaba así, se cerraba a pie de cañon y no conseguía derrumbar ese muro de sentimientos.

Tsubame se giro por todos lados, sin ver a su amiguito, noviete..

-¿Y Yahiko?...

-Hace un momento estaba aquí..-dijo Megumi...

-Se habrá ido por que le asustamos muchas mujeres juntas...-se burlaba su hermana, amiga, tia, madre y hasta abuela...

-¿Y si lo han raptado?...-preguntó Tsubame...

-No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse...¡es un chico!...-comentó Tokito, cuando acabó de encontrar eso en el bolso...-¿quereis ver lo que tengo?...-vio la afirmación de todas sus amigas...-¡MIRAD!...-les enseño una pistola, ante la perplejidad de todas...

-¡¡LOCA!!..-gritó Megumi...-eso no es un juego...

-Loba psicópata...-comentó Kaoru...

-¡¿Por que?!...-preguntó con inocencia...-¡¿por esto?!..-vio su afirmación...-pero si no hace nada, miradlo...

Todas se taparon los oidos y se agacharon para ver por el rabillo del ojo como la Loba apretaba el gatillo y salía un banderita que ponía..."BANG", y¿que hicieron? caerse de bruces contra el suelo, ante la risa maquiavélica de la Loba.jajaja.

El pensamientos de todas era..."como se nota que es la mujer del Lobo, son tal para cual"

Ajenos a las peripecias de las mujeres, nuestros adorables héroes, tan guapos y prácticos en su modalidad, estaban juntos, pero no revueltos en la esquina de la casa, no querían mezclarse con esos insulsos...

-Pufffff...-bufó la escoba...-estoy cansado...

-¿De que?...-preguntó Sanosuke...-¿De hacer el vago? por favor, si aun no hemos salido y ya te has agobiado...

-Cuando digo que es idiota es idiota y no busqueis más...-susurro Saito...-es tonto de remate y ahora que está enamorado más agilipollado se ha quedado...

-Tae...-suspiró poniéndose de varios colores...

-El amor sale de su boca...-comento Kenshin con una sonrisa.

El luchador bufó.

-¿Sabeis donde está el bloque de hielo?..-preguntó Sanosuke...-no me gusta ver a Misao mal por culpa de ese hombre...

-Son cosas de pareja en la cual no te puedes meter...-comentó Saito con ¿amabilidad?...

-¡Milagro!...-exclamó el pelirrojo ante la atención del Lobo...-nos has contestado bien sin soltar ninguna palabrotas o desprecio hacía nosotros..

Encendió un cigarrilo y paso del pelirrojo, no quería contestarle.

Un ruido les llamó la atención cuando vieron al chaval deslizándose por el suelo resbaladizo de la casa, como si estuviera limpiandolo.

El chaval encontró un punto al estrellarse contra el luchador...

-¡¡¿Pero que haces endemoniado chiquillo?!!..-le grito la víctima...

-Yo no he sido...-le respondió el culpable...

-¿Entonces?...-preguntó Kenshin al levantar a su púpilo...-¿que haces tirado ahí?..

-Ha sido él...-les señalo la puerta y no vieron nada...

-¿Quién enano?..-preguntó Saito intrigado...-¿Quién te ha tirado en plan plancha?...

-¡Yo¿pasa algo?!...

Sus ojos se clavaron en la entrada, pero la luz artificial de las enormes velas que había en la puerta les cortaba la visibilidad, el susodicho caminaba ante ellos...

-¡Es Jesucrito!...-grito Cho al ver esa luz tan cegadora...

-¡No seas burro!...-le golpeó el luchador...

Se presentó ante ellos, ÉL, el que estaba perdido. Su expresión seguía siendo nula, vamos, que demostración de afecto u otro sentimiento no estaba presente en él.

-¡Aoshi¿donde estabas?!..-preguntó el pelirrojo...-¿por que has tirado de esa manera a Yahiko, no es un saco?...

-Estaba por ahí...-le respondió al momento de apoyarse en la pared.

-¡Misao esta mal!...-grito Cho ante la sorpresa de todos...-está triste...

-Por una vez le doy la razón a este idiota...-comentó Sanosuke...

-Lo sé...

-¿Y tan pancho te quedas?..-le preguntó Yahiko...-es la mujer de tu vida, tu amor y todo eso...¿como puedes permitir que esté triste?...

Pero no emitió palabra alguna, cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo callado, hasta que Saito le golpeó el rostro, con sopresa de todos y la expresión no tan nula del bloque de hielo.

-¡Idiota, me echas la bronca esta mañana para acabar como yo!

-¿De que hablan?...-preguntó la escoba...

-De una conversación de esta mañana...-le contestó el luchador...

-No voy a hacer lo mismo que tu Saito...-le contestó al limpiarse un poco la sangre y escupirla...-voy a hacer algo que os va a sorprender a todos y vosotros estais metidos...

-¿COMO?...-preguntaron a la vez

Sonrió abiertamente, su sonrisa era diabólica para la opinión de todos, ante esa sonrisa, preferían la de Saito que ya sabían de que pie calzaba. Pero la de él, seguía siendo un código muerta y la única persona que averiguaba sus sentimientos, era la comadreja.

-Le voy a demostrar mi amor de una manera que os va a dar envidia, le voy a pedir matrimonio y vosotros me vais a ayudar...

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos todos?:..-preguntó Cho...

-Tengo unos buenos motivos...

Y se observaron detenidamente los unos a los otros, la sonrisa del ninja era terrorifica, no sabían que estaba pasando por su cabeza, era peor en estos momentos que el propio Saito. La piel del Lobo se le erizó, que este hombre le estuviera copiando no le hacía ninguna gracia, él tenía sus propios métodos y nadie podía aporvecharse de eso.

Los tambores sonaban y algunos hombres que se habían presentado estaban haciendo su actuación, nuestras adoradas mujeres bostezaban de aburrimiento, hasta que sus parejas no hicieran acto de presencia todo esto seria muy aburrido.

-Me aburro...-bostezo la mapache...-¿cuando saldrán ellos?

-Supongo que más tarde...-le contestó la "Zorra"...

La Loba observó todo a su alrededor, realmente este concurso era un aburrimiento sin la aparición de sus parejas, la cabeza le comenzó a picar y con la pistola comenzó a rascarse, si no podía asustar a nadie, tendría que sacarle algun partido. Tae y Tsubame comían cosas deliciosas que habían traido de la taberna. Y Misao, seguía igual. Sin cambios.

Los hombres y Yahiko gritaron con fuerza, no se esperaban que ese hombre piedra, les dijiera eso.

-¡¿Como?!...-cruzo los brazos...-me niego a eso Shinomori...-soltó Sanosuke

-Yo no juego a esas cosas...-comentó Saito con un cigarrillo.

-Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer...-dijo Cho con morros...

-A mi me parece genial...-obtubo la mirada de todos el pobre pelirrojo.

-Yo no pinto nada en esto...-concluyo Yahiko.

El ninja apretó los puños con fuerza, sus labios estaban ligeramente mordidos y su mirada seguía igual, fría como era de costumbre, nunca les había pedido nada, por que no tenía sentido de que esos sujetos le ayudarán, pero esta vez iba a hacer un alto, lo quería hacer por su Misao y por ella, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa inimaginable.

-¡Lo vais a hacer!...-alzó la voz, viendo el resentimiento de sus amigos...-me vais a ayudar, para empezar por que Misao es amiga vuestra...-señaló a Sanosuke y Yahiko, del pelirrojo nada, había sido el único que aceptaba eso...-en segundo lugar me vas a ayudar Saito, al igual que yo te he ayudado está mañana y te he dicho donde podías encontrar a Tokio...-entrecerró los ojos al ver como el Lobo abría su boca en señal de afirmación...-¿y tú?...-señalo a Cho, su dedo tembló y una ceja se levantaba, no encontraba razón para que este pringado ayudará...

-Si lo haces tienes vacaciones durante una semana y asi puedes estar con Tae...-soltó Saito...

Los ojos de la escoba se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que tendría vacaciones y era increible escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese hombre tan cruel. Todos bufaron y Cho bailaba de alegría, ahora si que participaba en este juego. Quería ayudar.

Unas voces les llamaron la atención, les estaban nombrando, su turno había llegado y con eso jugar y hacer el plan de Aoshi. Observaron al ninja y lo vieron sonreir, nuevamente otra sorpresa que apuntar a su historial. Comenzaron a caminar con la cabeza gacha y a paso lento. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un letrero...

-Ni que os estubiera llevando a la prisión...-comentó Aoshi seriamente...

-Bueno nos obligas a algo con chantajes emocionales...-comento Yahiko...

Levantaron la cortina y un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el lugar, los hombres por unos momentos se sintieron incómodos, no se esperaban eso, creían que iban a ser gritos y píropos a sus personas, cuan creidos eran. Sus parejas comenzaron a aplaudir y ellos sonrojados y nerviosos sonrieron. Salvo Misao, que hay que destacar que Aoshi no había aparecido.

Fue entonces cuando todas las "golfitas" comenzaron a gritar como desesperadas, estos eran más guapos que los anteriores..¿y que hicieron ellas? sus miradas cargadas de furia se dispararon contra ellas...

-¡¡SON NUESTROS!!...-gritaron con fuerza consiguiendo la atención de todos, sus colmillos estaban afilados que una gota de saliva resbalaba por ellos, sus uñas crecieron enormemente y en plan (freddie cruger) se acariciaban sus mejillas con cuidado, no era plan que se arañaran ellas mismas y ¡TOKITO! apuntó con su pistola de jueguete, cosa que las demás no sabían, a todas esas "golfitas" que estaban listas para tirarse a la yugular de sus esposos, salvo de Yahiko que era menor.

Tae también participo en esta trasnformación mágica.¿y que hiceron las "golfitas"? pues callarse y no decir ni mu. Pasaban de morir rápidamente. Ellos caminaron despacio con la cabeza gacha y observando el suelo, mientras llevaban carteles, se sentían humillados, sus mujeres eran duras de roer y encima les estaban haciendo pasar una vergüenza en mayúsculas y luego se quejaban cuando ellos se comportaban de esa forma.¡MUJERES! pero es que ellas estaban protegiendo lo que era suyo, de su propiedad, las dueñas de esos bombones.grrr!

-Señoras y Señores, en estos momentos tenemos ante nosotros a 4 fabulosos hombres y a un niño...¿como?..-levantó los ojos para verlo...-perdona chaval pero estos es para mayores de 18 años y tú no los tienes...

-¡Deja al chaval!...-alzó la voz Saito levantando la espada...-¡si no quieres que te corte de cuajo!...

-No hacía falta amenazar...-susurro Kenshin...

El presentador trago saliva y con una gota de sudor...

-Bueno...proseguiremos...-comenzó a toser...-mmmmm¿como te llamas chavalín?...-cosa que el niño no quería decir su nombre, pero Sanosuke le golpeó en la costilla y ante eso, nada puedo hacer...-tenemos a Sanosuke Ságara...-y este avanzó, lanzó besos, guiñó el ojo y arrodillándose le lanzó un beso a su doctora, y está, pues se sonrojo de pies a cabeza...

Todos los demás hombres entrecerraron sus ojos, este se estaba pasando mucho, quería hacerles la competencia en llamar la atención, el lobo apretó sus puños, el pelirrojo se mordió los labios y la escoba, simplemente carraspeó...

-No lo voy a permitir...-susurro Saito...

-Quiere llamar la atención...-continuó Kenshin...

-A costa de nosotros...-finalizó Cho...

-¡Ahora veremos quién es el mejor!...-asintieron los tres de golpe.

-Los mayores están como una regadera...-meneó la cabeza Yahiko en negación.

Mientras tanto Aoshi estaba apoyado en la pared observando el patético espectáculo que estaban dando sus conocidos. Debería salir, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, sabía que él era guapo...(molestias a parte), pero de estos concursos de belleza pasaba, solo tenía metido en la cabeza estar con su amada, todo lo demás, le importaba bien poco.

-También tenemos a Kenshin Himura...-este avanzó con determinación, esta vez no se desmayaría como en las prácticas, clavó su mirada en todos y sonriendo con sensualidad, se paso el dedo pulgar por sus labios lentamente, consiguiendo una explosión de gritos de..¡"tío bueno"!...se giró y clavando sus ojos en sus compañeros, sonrió con triunfo...-nos encontramos con Cho...-el presentador se giro...-¿solo Cho, no hay apellido?...

-Mi apellido es Enamorado...-sonrió cual sonrisa profidel.

Una gota de sudor asomaba a todos.

Este se acercó y pasándose la lengua por los labios, guiño el ojo a su enamorada y ¿está? se desmayo por la sorpresa.

El último en aparecer fue nuestro simpático Lobo, no quería que le presentará, en cuanto el presentador iba a hacerlo, nuestro carismático amigo, le apuntó con la espada, camino por la plataforma y al llegar al final y verlos a todos. Saludo con la mano y se giro, nuevamente ante el asombro de ellos...

-Asi no te van a elegir...-comentó Sanosuke...

-Paso de hacer el payaso como vosotros...-soltó al encender un cigarrillo...-si quieren ver a idiotas, ahí estareis vosotros...

El niño fue corriendo para estar cerca de sus amigos. Hay que destacar que el letrero aún lo llevaban...

-Conociendo a nuestros concursantes...-dijo el presentador...-es hora de que nos hagan el desfile de moda con todos sus complementos y...-una kunai se clavó en la mesa. El corazón de Misao estaba que daba saltos de alegría, la conocía bastante bien.

El hombre se hizo presente ante todos, las "golfitas" abrieron su boca y sus ojos estaban con dos platos, no podía creer que existiera ADONIS, era un hombre espectacular, estaba como un tren, su mirada azul como el mismo mar era encantadora, las facciones de su cara eran perfectas...¡un hombre 10!

-¡Queremos un hijo tuyo!,¿como te llamas?, ¿necesitas compañía?...-gritaron todas...-¡eres increíble!¡queremos pasar la eternidad contigo!...

Hay que destacar que se estaba ruborizando y eso produjo que todas suspiraran de excitación...si hasta de esa forma estaba tierno, no llevaban peluches ni siquiera en esa época se podía tirar la ropa interior, así que comenzaron a arrojarle flores, trozos de papel con la dirección de sus casas... Misao extrajo sus kunais y colocandóselas en los dedos, estaba lista para tirarse contra esas "mujerzuelas" y matarlas, pero sus amigas, benditas sean, la cojieron..haciendole llaves de defensa personal...

-¡¡LAS MATARÉ!!¡¡AOSHI ES MÍO!!...-gritaba, mientras se removía como un gusano en un anzuelo...

-¡¡ESTÁ POSEIDA!!...-grito Kaoru...-es una bestia...

-¡Sujétala con una de las técnicas de la escuela Kamiya, mientras yo le ató!...-comentaba Megumi con esfuerzo, ayudada por Tokito.

Aoshi medio sonrió, sabía cual iba a ser la actitud de su amada, pero podía estar tranquila, ninguna conseguiría su atención, ya que solo la tenía ella, su ninja. Hizo una señal a sus "ayudantes" y bufando con desgana se acercaron, colocándose en fila y observando el público...

-Buenas tardes...-comenzó a hablar con una serenidad y tranquilidad...-no tengo intenciones de participar en este concurso donde solo interesa la apariencia física y aunque yo no debería decir eso...-volvió a sonreír, mientras conseguía la atención de todos...-solo estoy aquí con un propósito, lo demás que ocurra después me importa bien poco...-tosió...-solo estoy aquí para decirle algo a la persona que más quiero, a la mujer de mi vida, la única que es importante para mí...-una desilusión se asomo por el rostro de todas las mujerzuelas y Misao se calmó..

Silvo. Y sus ayudantes levantaron los letreros, donde cada uno tenía una palabra...

"TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO MISAO"...

Las lágrimas abordaron los ojos de la mencionada, todos exclamaron un "¡OH"!...los ayudantes estaban rojos y el solicitante estaba nervioso, por una vez, se podía leer en su rostro, ese código muerto dejo de estar así. El rubor recorría la cara del ninja. Ni corta ni perezosa, salió corriendo hasta la plataforma, debía encontrarse con él...

La comenzaron a vitorear de alegría, silbidos, aplausos, la música sonaba solo para ella...debía llegar hasta los brazos de su amado y estrechar sus labios con los de él. Llegó a la plataforma, pero no conseguía subir, en un acto de amabilidad del Lobo la agarró del brazo y la levantó. Se sorprendió y por unos momentos se quedó sin hablar, pero este le golpeó suavemente la espalda y la empujó para que siguiera con su carrera. No se hizo esperar mucho y se tiro a los brazos y de él.

-Si quiero...-besándolo en el proceso.

-¿Cuantas llevas hoy?...-preguntó Kenshin, obteniendo la mirada de interrogación del Lobo...-si hombre, siendo amable...

-No llevo la cuenta,

-Pues deberías...-comentó Sanosuke...-en todo este maldito tiempo que te conozco jamás he visto amabilidad por tu parte y eso es novedad...

-Me importa bien poco vuestra estúpida opinión...-sonrió.

Giro levemente la cabeza y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que caía de esos ojitos tan lindos...

Y mientras tanto abajo...

-Ay mi Lobito, con lo que le gustan a él los finales felices..-sonrió al lanzarle un beso a su amado.

El ninja le agarró la mano con fuerza a su prometida y nuevamente hablando...

-Gracias por ser testigos de este momento y gracias por haberme escuchado...-beso los labios de su amada...-siento deciros que me tengo que ir, pero debeis saber que iba a participar en este concurso, pero algo...-observó a su Misao...-hizo que cambiará de rumbo.

Muchos ¡"OH"! en señal de desilusión, por parte de las "mujerzuelas" hicieron eco en todo el lugar, el ninja saltó de la plataforma y ayudando a su Misao, se largó mientras era recibido por aplausos y píropos. Los ayudantes se observaron mutuamente y encojiendo los hombres, siguieron a la pareja con sus mujeres, el presentador estaba que flipaba...

-¡¿Y ahora quién va a recoger este premio?!...-se preguntó sujetando la figura de un hombre, suspiró y giro sus talones para notar como alguien...-¿que haces?

-Pues quedarme con el premio..¿que no ves?...-soltó la voz...

El hombre observó a la persona, tenía el rostro de un hombre pero se vestía como una mujer...

-¡Es un premio para hombres!..-le exclamó al arrebatárselo de las manos...

-¡¿Y a mi que más me da?!...-le golpeó dejándolo seco en el suelo...-¡como nadie lo quiere me lo quedo yo!..-le pegó un puntapie en el estómago y sonriendo...-Kamatari es la ganadora jajajaja.

Y saltó de la plataforma para seguir a sus amigos. Había encontrado un papel excitante y quería mostrárselo a todos...(pero eso es otra historia)

…_**. F I N ….**_

_**Comentarios.**_

_**¡Por fin! he acabado la historia y me da pena, pero ha llegado a su fin.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho...¿El que aparezca Kamatari? echaba de menos a este personaje.**_

_**Bueno, cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde escribir. Gracias y saludos**_


End file.
